La Légende des Fondateurs
by ClaP74
Summary: Après deux semaines d'absences inexpliquées, Hermione retrouve Harry et Ron pour continuer le combat contre Voldemort. Pourtant, tout à changer, et l'ancienne Gryffondor pourrait bien avoir à faire des choix. Surtout quand Drago Malefoy se trouve dans les parages.
1. Prologue

**La légende des fondateurs**

Salut salut !

Me voilà avec une fiction que j'avais publié il y a déjà un certain temps et que j'ai décidé de remanier ! Pour ceux qui l'avaient commencé, elle avait pour titre** Salomon, mon désespoir**.

J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira, au vu des modifications que j'y ai fait et que je ferais :) C'est ma première fiction longue, donc j'attend vos avis pour savoir si je suis partie sur de bonnes bases ;)

Je vous promets, ou au moins j'essaye x) , que je publierais plus ou moins régulièrement !

Je remercie tout naturellement ma bêta **Indifferente** qui m'aide énormément pour cette histoire ! Ainsi que **Mademoiselle Lys** pour ses encouragements !

Le prologue n'est pas très long, mais, si ça peut vous rassurer, les prochains chapitres devraient être plus longs !

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages (ou presque !) appartiennent à J.K Rowling ! :) Seule l'histoire vient de mon cerveau tordu ^^

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Le son de ses pas résonnait dans l'obscurité de la rue. Maudissant son retard et le silence insoutenable qui l'empêchait de passer complètement inaperçue, elle pressa le pas, désireuse de retrouver celui qui l'attendait. Elle se retenait de courir pour ne pas réveiller les habitants et trahir sa présence. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle fut surprise de ne pas l'entendre résonner lui aussi contre les façades sombres.

Il faisait les cent pas, attendant impatiemment qu'elle arrive. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais elle lui avait réellement manqué. Pourquoi mettait-elle autant de temps ? Avait-elle finalement renoncée à venir ?

Après tant de temps, il était enfin revenu. Elle l'avait désespérément attendu. Priant pour qu'il revienne sain et sauf. Et enfin, cette lettre lui annonçant son retour imminent et son désir de la voir immédiatement. Elle lui avait répondu dans la seconde qui suivait, son écriture précipitée traduisant l'impatience avec laquelle elle l'attendait.

Il se tourna pour la cinquième fois vers la porte lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de la clenche. Elle apparut enfin devant lui, ses cheveux bruns aussi touffus que dans son souvenir. Ses yeux si doux, ses lèvres charnues et son visage souriant. Elle baissa la tête, rouge de confusion, ne sachant comment réagir. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils étaient séparés qu'elle en venait à douter de la réalité de la scène. Il s'avança vers elle, mû par une envie violente de la serrer dans ses bras. Se retenant, il prit son visage délicat entre ses mains et le releva afin de rencontrer ses prunelles. Lorsqu'il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, il sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Elles brillaient, comme elles brillaient. Il y lisait l'amour, la passion, la tristesse, le soulagement. Tant de choses qu'il ressentait lui aussi. Il caressa son visage, tendrement. Il ne savait que dire, que faire. Tout en lui débordaient d'amour.

Les yeux dans les yeux, elle retenait son souffle pour graver ce moment en elle. Elle ressentait ses émotions, son incapacité à lui dire combien il l'aimait et combien elle lui avait manqué, elle le ressentait. Sa main sur sa joue, comme une ardente douceur qu'elle pensait rêver. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu s'arracher à la contemplation de ses yeux gris, brûlant d'amour. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, appuyant son visage contre sa paume amoureuse, la caressant, fermant les yeux sous l'émotion. Elle soupira de plaisir.

Il la fixait, ses paupières frémissant sous la caresse brûlante de sa main sur sa joue. Ses lèvres entrouvertes étaient un appel au baiser qu'ils désiraient tous les deux ardemment. Il approcha son visage du sien quand elle ouvrit les yeux. Il pouvait y voir toutes les nuances de marron qui les composaient, le doré qui les rendaient si beaux et les sentiments qui les animaient. Il s'y plongea à nouveau, se noyant dans les vagues de son amour pour elle.

Elle rompit la distance entre eux, posant ses lèvres désireuses sur celles de son amant. Ce fut comme un électrochoc. Comme si la vie revenait en eux. C'était doux, sensuel et désespéré. Ils goûtaient les lèvres de l'un et de l'autre, se remémorant tout d'eux la douceur de leur peau, le goût sucré de leurs lèvres. Peu importait que le monde soit en guerre où que des millions de gens meurent. Seul comptait l'autre, celui dont on rêvait, qu'on attendait, qu'on désirait. Comme une danse, leurs lèvres se redécouvraient, inlassablement.

Elle décolla doucement ses lèvres des siennes, reprenant son souffle, les yeux fixés sur le visage de Drago. Il avait les yeux fermés, les lèvres entrouvertes, son torse se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration hachée. Hermione réalisa. Il était là, enfin là. La violence de l'émotion la submergea, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. C'était comme enfin reprendre vie.

Il tremblait, de désir, de fatigue, d'amour. Peu importait que ce soit tout à la fois ou non, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête. Elle. Elle, face à lui. Elle, enfin Elle. Il ouvrit les yeux doucement pour la découvrir à nouveau. Les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux, il les considérait comme des diamants, les prélevant précieusement du bout des doigts. Il posa un baiser sur son front et la rapprocha de lui, la serrant dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou, humant l'odeur de vanille qui lui avait manqué. Elle l'agrippa de toutes ses forces, les larmes coulant sur son visage. Il caressa tendrement ses cheveux, approchant ses lèvres de son oreille. Son souffle chaud et délicat portait ses trois mots comme une nouvelle promesse :

- Je suis là.

L'amour qui perçait dans sa voix, la douceur qui en émanait, le manque et le désir qui y explosaient. Drago, sa voix, son corps qu'elle avait cherché pendant si longtemps, qu'elle avait appelé dans ses rêves. Elle l'avait là, contre elle, contre son cœur.

* * *

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez pour l'instant ? Est-ce que ça vous as suffisamment intéressé pour avoir la suite ? :)

(Non non, ceci n'est pas du chantage ! x) )

See you soon ! ;)


	2. Chapitre 1 : Cauchemars et Révélations

**Note de l'auteure : **Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que les résultats des examens ont été bons pour vous

En ce qui me concerne, je suis enfin en « vraie » vacances, alors je vais sûrement pouvoir avancer plus facilement dans l'écriture de l'histoire ! (Je vous rassures, j'ai quand même pas mal de chapitres d'avances – plutôt logique en fait vu que j'avais déjà publié le début- heureusement).

Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le prologue. J'espère que vous allez l'aimer

Je tiens quand même à dire que je suis heureuse que le prologue ait quand même touché certaines personnes ! Ca me fait super plaisir !

Sinon, je remercie encore et toujours ma bêta Indifferente qui m'est d'une grande aide )

**Note de la bêta : **Bien sûr j'ai beaucoup aimé ce premier chapitre, l'histoire se met en place doucement mais grâce aux détails et à l'ambiance fidèle, on sent déjà que cette fiction va tenir la route, que ça ne partira pas dans le grand n'importe quoi. Ça fait du bien de retrouver les personnages de l'Ordre, l'ambiance du square Grimmaurd etc... C'est surtout l'amitié entre Harry, Ron et Hermione qui m'a touchée dans ce chapitre, plus forte que dans les livres de JKR il me semble, mais pour notre plus grand plaisir !

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages (ou presque) appartiennent à notre très chère J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient ^^

**linoa87** : Merci ! :D Ta review est adorable ! Voilà enfin la suite, j'espère que tu la trouveras aussi bien

**olivia** : Hé bien, je suis très touchée par ta review ! Et très contente que tu attendes la suite avec impatience

**Guest** : Ca, c'est le genre de review qui me fait rougir ! Merci beaucoup !

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : Cauchemars et Révélations**

Les sept personnes assises autour de la grande table en bois gardaient un silence cérémonial. L'absence des autres membres, partis en mission, jetait dans la réunion de l'Ordre un sentiment de solitude et d'apparente faiblesse face à une guerre qui se faisait de plus en plus violente contre les mangemorts et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Kingsley Shackelbot entra dans la pièce et pris place à la gauche de Maugrey Fol Œil. Tous se taisaient, attendant les paroles du respecté Auror noir.

- Selon nos sources, Drago Malefoy serait de retour. On ne sait pas encore s'il a mené sa mission à bien, mais Londubat le surveille.

Le survivant se tourna vers l'ancien auror, Maugrey Fol Œil gardait son éternel air renfrogné et ne semblait absolument pas inquiet du retour du jeune Mangemort auprès de Voldemort. Pourtant, cela ne le gênait pas d'examiner chacun des membres de l'Ordre assis autour de la table de son œil magique. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'ancien Serpentard avait réussi à trouver ce que tous cherchaient depuis longtemps. La cause en était l'émotion quasi heureuse du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui l'avait brusquement submergée dans la matinée. Il braqua les yeux sur ses deux meilleurs amis. Ron le fixait, la lueur dans son regard lui confirmait qu'il pensait exactement la même chose que lui après qu'il lui avait raconté la connexion de ce matin avec Voldemort. Hermione quant à elle, gardait les yeux fixés sur Tonks, assise en face d'elle qui rédigeait rapidement le compte rendu de la réunion pour Dumbledore. Il remarqua les cernes sous ses yeux et se demanda si elle faisait encore des cauchemars. Il se rappelait les nuits mouvementées de son amie. Chaque fois, ses cris résonnants, ils déboulaient, Ron et lui, dans la chambre de la jeune fille pour la consoler. Bien qu'il n'ait rien entendu cette nuit, il ne doutait pas qu'elle continuait de faire les affreux cauchemars qui l'empêchaient de se reposer. Pourtant, elle semblait beaucoup moins inquiète que les jours précédents. Et cela, Harry n'en connaissait pas la raison.

Hermione réfléchissait intensément. Si Neville était celui qui suivait Drago, elle devrait faire plus attention encore. Elle se doutait par ailleurs que quelqu'un l'avait suivie la veille alors qu'elle avait retrouvé son amant. Elle savait qu'elle jouait un jeu dangereux. Fricoter avec l'ennemi, et pas n'importe lequel de surcroît, était synonyme de jouer avec le feu. Fils de fidèles Mangemorts, membres du cercle très privé du Mage Noir, Drago Malefoy avait tout du type de personne qu'elle était censée proscrire mais plus encore combattre. Pourtant, rien n'y faisait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer l'homme qui l'avait insultée et rabaissée pendant six ans. Ce même Serpentard qui l'avait sauvée des griffes de Greyback. Par quel hasard ou volonté l'avait-il fait, elle ne le sut jamais, mais l'accepta. Pendant deux semaines, il l'avait gardée prisonnière dans un lieu qu'elle aurait été incapable de retrouver par elle-même. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le sut jamais non plus mais elle apprit à connaître l'homme brisé qui se cachait sous sa carapace. Elle ne regretta jamais ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas mais elle se jura de garder cela pour elle. Après que l'Ordre du Phénix l'avait vainement cherchée, elle était réapparue « comme par magie » et personne n'avait réussi à lui tirer les vers du nez sur le lieu où elle se trouvait réellement pendant ces deux semaines. Pas même Harry et Ron. Son secret était bien gardé. Qu'ils sachent qu'elle se trouvait avec son ennemi et que de plus elle entretenait une relation plus qu'amicale avec lui serait comme poignarder l'Ordre dans le dos. Chose qu'elle se refusait. Bien qu'elle l'aime, elle restait fidèle à ses idéaux et à ceux qui combattaient Voldemort.

Hermione savait qu'elle avait perdu le fil de la conversation quand elle leva les yeux sur les personnes présentes autour de la table et qu'elle remarqua que Harry la fixait intensément. Pensait-il que sa fatigue était due aux cauchemars ? Avait-il remarqué son changement d'humeur soudain ? Il semblait soucieux et elle lui sourit pour le rassurer. Il l'interrogea du regard, mais fut interrompue par Lupin qui lui demandait son avis sur le plan qu'ils avaient mis en place. Elle tourna le regard, se replongeant dans ses pensées. Devait-elle prévenir Drago qu'il était suivi ? Il était clair que cela allait à l'encontre de ce qu'elle avait promis à l'Ordre, c'est-à-dire fidélité. Pourtant, son plus grand souci depuis plus de deux mois résidait dans l'idée de tout faire pour protéger celui qu'elle aimait. Les sentiments qui la tiraillaient, l'amour et la loyauté, l'empêchaient de faire quoi que ce soit de clair et surtout causaient ses cauchemars fréquents qui la hantaient toutes les nuits. Elle le voyait gisant dans son sang, incapable de faire une geste pour aller le sauver et se retournant dans tous les sens pour chercher de l'aide, elle apercevait non loin de là, Ron et Harry dans la même position que son amant. Chaque nuit, elle se réveillait en sueur, la gorge brûlante des cris de détresse qu'elle avait poussés, priant un dieu invisible pour que ces rêves ne soient que pure fiction et non prémonitoires. Et comme chaque fois, Harry et Ron arrivaient, s'empressant de la consoler, respectant le silence qu'elle laissait planer autour des mystérieux cauchemars qui la plongeaient dans les enfers dès la nuit tombée.

- Hermione ? Hermione ?!

Elle leva les yeux subitement vers la personne qui l'appelait. Tonks la regardait, une moue compatissante sur le visage. Elle aussi avait dû entendre parler de ses cauchemars récurrents.

- Est-ce que tu as avancé dans tes recherches ?

- Je pense avoir découvert ce qu'il cherche. J'ai eu du mal à trouver quelque chose mais un petit tour dans la réserve de la bibliothèque de Poudlard m'a grandement aidée. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse l'être, il recherche le sceau de Salomon.

Ses mots jetèrent un froid autour de la table. Ron fronçait le nez, se retenant de prononcer une phrase qui lui aurait valu un regard noir de l'ancien Auror Fol Œil. Lupin, quant à lui, fronçait les sourcils, signe d'une grande réflexion chez le lycanthrope. Les membres de l'Ordre ne réagissaient pas, attendant l'explication de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Fol Œil jeta un coup d'œil vers elle, la poussant à continuer.

- Ce que l'on sait du sceau de Salomon, ou tout au moins de sa légende, c'est que c'est un anneau qui permettait au roi Salomon de parler aux animaux. Inutile me direz-vous pour une personne comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui sait parler le Fourchelang. Mais ce qu'on ne sait pas de cet anneau, c'est qu'il permet de contrôler les démons et les génies …

- Pardon ? Harry la regardait avec des yeux grands comme une soucoupe.

Elle voyait bien dans son regard que ce qu'elle disait était tellement improbable que c'en paraissait encore plus dangereux si un tel objet, à condition qu'il existât réellement, tombait entre les mains de Voldemort. Fol Œil grogna et se leva précipitamment. Il se tourna vers Hermione.

- Si ce que tu dis est vrai, il est impératif de prévenir Dumbledore. Sa voix ne laissait transparaître aucun sentiment mais on sentait à sa posture droite et tendue qu'il était en alerte après les paroles de la jeune femme.

- Je ne doute pas que c'est ce que cherche Voldemort, mais je n'ai aucune exactitude quant à son existence, et surtout de quelle manière il fonctionne. J'ai fouillé partout, lu tous les livres qui pouvaient faire mention de cet anneau et je pense en savoir plus que lui sur son possible fonctionnement. Ce qui nous laisse une avance considérable sur lui.

Fol Œil acquiesça et se tourna vers Lupin.

- Prends contact avec Londubat, demande-lui de continuer à suivre le jeune Malefoy et de chercher des choses sur un possible anneau de Salomon par la même occasion.

Le lycanthrope lui répondit par l'affirmative et sortit de la salle en coup de vent. Kingsley, qui avait gardé le silence jusqu'ici, s'approcha de l'ancien Auror.

- Alastor, je vais jeter un coup d'œil dans les archives du ministère. Peut-être qu'on y fait mention de cet anneau. Sa voix grave résonnait dans la salle et son intonation calme rassura les membres restants après la peur que l'annonce d'Hermione avait jetée sur l'assemblée restreinte.

Les membres de l'Ordre s'empressèrent de sortir de la pièce, chacun partant vaquer à ses occupations. Hermione traînait, redoutant l'interrogatoire de Harry sur ses sombres cernes et son changement d'humeur. Elle savait pourtant ne pouvoir y échapper et sortit de la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd avec ses deux amis. Ils ne pipèrent mots jusqu'à ce qu'ils retrouvent au calme dans la chambre des garçons au troisième étage.

Harry se laissa tomber sur le sol en face du lit de Ron tandis qu'Hermione s'asseyait sur le lit du rouquin, à côté de celui-ci. Il s'était avachi contre son oreiller, envoyant valser ses chaussures à l'autre bout de la pièce. Harry, évitant de justesse les projectiles, s'empressa de jeter sur son meilleur ami le réveil qui traînait sur la table de nuit à côté de lui. Ce qui valut de la part de la cible un grognement réprobateur qui tira un rire à la jeune femme et qui réveilla par la même occasion le soudain intérêt de Harry à l'encontre de l'humeur nouvellement « joyeuse » de sa meilleure amie. Il se cala contre le mur et la fixa intensément, cherchant à déceler dans son regard une réponse à cette joie soudaine. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait vu rien qu'un simple sourire apparaître sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle détourna le regard, consciente que le brun ne se poserait que plus de question à la vue de ce geste, mais refusait d'y faire face maintenant, souhaitant plus que tout au monde repousser les questions embarrassantes sur ce qu'il s'était réellement passé ce dernier mois. Elle sentit le rouquin poser sa tête sur ses jambes en soupirant de contentement et elle posa sa main dans ses cheveux qu'elle caressa machinalement comme elle le faisait avec ceux de Drago. Elle eut un pincement au cœur à cette pensée, souhaitant ardemment qu'il fut à la place de son ami. Ron, bien que surpris par le geste de sa meilleure amie, la laissa faire, comprenant par là qu'elle avait besoin de leur présence.

Harry, perturbé lui aussi par ce geste inattendue, fronça de nouveau les sourcils. Qu'avait donc Hermione ? Depuis ce matin, elle agissait complètement différemment, comme perdue quelque part dans ses pensées. Il comprenait bien qu'ils avaient besoin de savourer ces moments de calme, la guerre qui faisait rage dehors aspirant toute trace d'innocence, de joie et de bonheur qui étaient leur quotidien du temps où ils étaient encore à Poudlard.

Poudlard. Voilà seulement un an qu'ils avaient fini leurs études et il semblait pourtant à Ron que cela faisait des années qu'ils avaient quitté l'école de sorcellerie et son réconfortant château. Il avait lui aussi remarqué le changement d'attitude d'Hermione, se demandant comme son meilleur ami ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans ces moments si noirs pour lui soutirer un sourire. Cela pouvait paraître exagéré de sa part de s'interroger pour un simple sourire, mais depuis son retour inespéré deux mois plus tôt, la Gryffondor s'était complètement renfermée sur elle-même, comme torturée par des maux intérieurs. Il faut dire que le rouquin n'était pas loin de la vérité. Mais il gardait le silence, préférant laisser sa meilleure amie profiter de cet instant de répit. Il était simplement heureux que celle qu'il aimait puisse trouver dans un monde si noir encore quelques partielles de lumière. Il était alors resté immobile sous les caresses douces de la jeune femme dans sa chevelure orange vif, appréciant ce moment intime entre les trois amis comme ceux qu'ils passaient à Poudlard. Depuis qu'ils avaient fini l'école, passant de ce fait par le stade adulte, il leur avait été permis de participer aux réunions de l'Ordre et aux missions, hormis pour Harry, que Dumbledore surprotégeait en vue du combat final, et ils avaient ainsi perdu cette insouciance qu'ils pouvaient avoir à l'école. La nostalgie les prenant, ils gardaient le silence, profitant au maximum de ces moments de répits entre amis.

Bien que Harry souhaitait interroger de nouveau Hermione sur ce qu'il s'était réellement passé pendant ces deux semaines de disparition, il garda le silence, voyant bien que les deux amis devant lui profitaient pleinement du peu de répit qu'ils avaient. Mu par un élan soudain en les voyant, il se leva et alla les rejoindre. Il s'installa aux côtés d'Hermione, qui nicha sa tête dans son cou, acceptant la chaleur de son corps comme quelque chose de réconfortant et essentiel. Elle prit les mains du survivant et du rouquin dans les siennes, les serrant comme si sa vie en dépendait, leur transmettant tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour eux à travers ce geste.

Hermione savait, avec une grande certitude qu'elle serait incapable de choisir entre son amour pour ses deux meilleurs amis et celui qu'elle portait à Drago. Son cœur se déchira à cette pensée et elle se souvint de son cauchemar qui hantait toutes ses nuits. Une larme coulant sur sa joue, elle serra plus fort encore la main des deux jeunes hommes à ses côtés, choisissant de profiter de cet instant comme l'un des plus précieux qu'elle eut vécu depuis longtemps

* * *

**Alors, déçus ou contents ? **

**Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de la direction que prend l'histoire ? Est-ce que vous avez des idées quant à la suite ? :p**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience :)**

**A la prochaine les p'tits loups !**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Mensonges et Inquiétude

**Note de l'auteure** : Salut les p'tits loups ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien, et que vos vacances sont géniales ! Personnellement, le soleil et la chaleur sont aux rendez-vous alors tout va bien !

En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, j'espère sincèrement que vous allez l'apprécier ! Et pour ce qui est de l'histoire, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais complètement zappé d'expliquer quelques petites choses qui pouvait sembler ne pas être très logiques au début !

Dans l'idée, je reprends plus ou moins à la fin du tome 5, d'où le fait que Dumbledore est encore vivant. Du coup, Harry, Ron et Hermione ont eu le temps de finir leurs études à Poudlard, ainsi que Drago et tous les autres élèves de leur année. J'ai quand même tenu à garder l'idée que Rogue prend la place de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et Slughorn celle de potion. Ensuite, pour ce qui est des Horcruxes, ils ne sont pas pour l'instant au centre de l'histoire, même s'ils finiront sûrement pas apparaître ! Si vous avez des questions qui vous tournent vraiment la tête à propos de ça, ma mp est ouverte à tout le monde !

Enfin, comme toujours, je remercie ma bêta **Indifferente** ! Au passage, je vous invite vraiment à aller lire ses traductions, je suis sûre que vous allez en raffoler ! :)

**Note de la bêta** : Un chapitre que j'aime beaucoup parce que toute une partie est consacrée à Drago, ses pensées, ses sentiments etc... On en apprend un peu plus sur son rôle auprès de Voldemort, pourtant le suspense est toujours aussi présent.

On a très envie de lire la suite pour savoir comment va se passer la rencontre entre les deux amants, on a l'impression qu'elle va être particulièrement importante puisqu'on peut dire que tout ce chapitre l'introduit. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas qu'une impression, je le sais, j'ai déjà lu la suite :D

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages (ou presque) appartiennent à JK Rowling ! Seule l'histoire vient de mon cerveau tordu !

**Réponse aux reviews** :

**Olivia** : Ah ! Je dois dire que j'attends ta review avec impatience à chaque publication ! Je suis réellement contente que ce chapitre te plaise et que tu suives l'histoire avec toujours autant d'impatience ! J'espère sincèrement que celui-ci te plaira aussi !

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Mensonges et Inquiétude**

Drago Malefoy était allongé sur son lit. Les yeux fixés sur le plafond blanc de la chambre, il ressassait dans sa tête la nuit qu'il avait passée avec l'ancienne Gryffondor. Il se rappelait ses larmes quand elle l'avait vu et l'appel désespéré que lui avaient lancé ses yeux quand il avait plongé les siens dans ses prunelles. Il sentit un frisson le parcourir à cette pensée. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais elle lui avait réellement manqué. La mission du Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait obligé à quitter le pays et par la même occasion à s'éloigner de celle qu'il aimait. Hermione. Il chuchota son prénom, comme un souffle inaudible. Comme on tenterait d'attraper de la fumée avec les doigts, il ne cessait de répéter cette symphonie qui emplissait le prénom de la Gryffondor et, levant le bras, touchant ces notes invisibles qui dansaient au dessus de lui, il imaginait la jeune femme devant lui. Il ferma les yeux, retrouvant l'image de son visage devant lui. Tremblant, il passa une main froide sur son front fiévreux et se releva, s'attendant à voir débarquer son maître. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et posa son front brûlant contre la vitre froide. Respirant pleinement, il se retint de frapper le mur de la chambre. Tout son corps était tendu. Il n'avait qu'une idée : retrouver Hermione et la serrer contre lui. Sentir son corps frêle contre le sien, sa chaleur rassurante, son odeur de vanille envoûtante. Cela faisait seulement quelques heures qu'ils étaient séparés mais le manque causé par son absence était aussi violent que s'il ne l'avait pas vue depuis des mois. Il avait pourtant réussi à tenir lorsqu'il effectuait sa mission en Roumanie, mais la retrouver avait réveillé en lui tout le désir et l'amour dévorant qu'il avait pour la jeune femme. S'il ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait déjà donné rendez-vous à Hermione pour la voir, mais il avait subtilement remarqué qu'on avait collé Neville Londubat à ses trousses.

Il était complètement bloqué. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres découvrait son trouble, il en chercherait immédiatement la raison. Bien qu'il soit doué en occlumencie, Drago se doutait qu'il pourrait pas faire le poids face à un adversaire tel que le Mage Noir ni cacher plus longtemps sa relation avec l'ennemie. Et d'un autre côté, il savait que Londubat ne le lâcherait pas et que s'il s'aventurait hors du manoir Malefoy pour rejoindre Hermione, celle-ci serait immédiatement repérée. Coincé. Comme un rat. Le jeune Malefoy détestait cela. Être séparé de celle qu'il aimait et de surcroît être prisonnier de ses mouvements était quelque chose qui ne le laissait pas indifférent. Sa colère était dévastatrice. Et plus encore lorsqu'il était fatigué. Dès qu'il était revenu de sa mission, il s'était précipité dans sa chambre pour écrire une lettre à la jeune femme, avant même de rejoindre son maître pour lui remettre l'objet en main propre. Il s'était immédiatement envolé pour Londres afin de la voir.

Il jura à voix haute, arracha un bout de parchemin trouvé sur son bureau et proposa à la hâte un rendez-vous à la jeune femme dans la nuit. Il ne pouvait attendre. Son corps et son cœur criaient à l'absence et cherchaient l'image réconfortante de la lionne. Il savait qu'ils se mettraient mutuellement en danger mais peu lui importait qui se dresserait sur son chemin, il éliminerait tous ceux qui l'empêcheraient de la rejoindre. Il s'empressa de sortir de sa chambre, la missive habilement cachée dans la manche de sa chemise et rejoignit la volière du manoir pour envoyer la lettre avec une chouette moins reconnaissable que la sienne. Il ne croisa personne en s'y rendant, une chance pour lui, la plupart des Mangemorts se trouvaient en mission. Il serait facile de s'éclipser en toute discrétion pendant la nuit pour aller rejoindre son amante.

De retour dans sa chambre, il se remémora les dernières heures. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été particulièrement heureux de la réussite de sa mission. Bien qu'il ne sache pas à quoi servait l'anneau qu'il avait ramené, il se doutait que c'était quelque chose de relativement puissant pour que le maître l'envoie personnellement le chercher. Depuis qu'il était sorti de Poudlard, Lord Voldemort avait fait du jeune Malefoy son bras droit. Le seul. Bien qu'ils ne partageaient pas les idées de son maître, Drago ne pouvait refuser la position que le Mage Noir lui offrait, autant pour ses avantages mais plus encore par envie de garder la vie sauve. Il savait qu'il jouait avec le feu et que si le Seigneur des Ténèbres découvrait sa relation avec la Sang-de-Bourbe, comme il aimait à l'appeler devant lui, il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau. Dans ces moments là, il ne pouvait laisser échapper de son être la moindre partielle de colère au risque de signer l'arrêt de mort de la jeune femme et par la même occasion le sien. Cependant, cette place de bras droit du Lord lui avait permis d'en apprendre beaucoup plus sur lui qu'il n'aurait pu le penser. Il savait des choses que Potter ne devait même pas soupçonner. Pourquoi le Mage Noir lui accordait-il sa confiance, il n'aurait su le dire, mais il le lui rendait bien puisqu'il lui avait promis fidélité. Et bien qu'Hermione ne lui ait jamais rien demandé à propos de Lord Voldemort, il ne lui était jamais venu à l'idée de révéler ses secrets. Il était de toute façon impossible pour le jeune Malefoy de dire ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot à propos de son maître à ses ennemis. La Marque des Ténèbres cachait bien des secrets et il était le seul à le savoir depuis qu'il était au service du Mage.

* * *

Harry sentit quelque chose de lourd sur lui. Il était tout engourdi, autant par le corps que par l'esprit et ne parvenait pas à se rappeler où il se trouvait et ce qui pouvait peser si lourd sur son corps. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et vit, niché contre lui, Hermione qui était elle-même écrasée par le corps endormi de Ron. Il se rappela alors le moment de répit qu'ils s'étaient permis il y a quelques heures, mais alors, il ne pensait pas qu'ils s'endormiraient ainsi, ni qu'ils se réveilleraient en pleine nuit dans cette position. Il n'osa pas bouger, de peur de réveiller ses amis qui semblaient dormir à poing fermé. Il remarqua qu'Hermione ne semblait pas troublée par des cauchemars et cela le réjouit. Il soupira et referma les yeux pour retrouver le pays des songes, mais fut dérangé par un bruit contre les carreaux. Il tourna la tête, grognant contre la chose qui osait le déranger dans son sommeil, et découvrit une chouette brune qui attendait désespérément qu'on lui ouvre. Il soupira. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas la laisser dehors avec le mauvais temps qui sévissait. Il se leva et réveilla par la même occasion Hermione qui se releva sur le lit, frottant ses yeux fatigués. Ron, dérangé dans son sommeil, se releva d'un coup, comme alerté par quelque chose d'important. Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens, et fixa Harry en ouvrant la bouche subitement :

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qui s'passe ?! Où sont les Mangemorts ?

Ses cheveux ébouriffés lui donnaient un air de parfait idiot et Harry ne put empêcher une moue moqueuse de s'installer sur son visage à la vue de son meilleur ami dans un état plus qu'affolé. Hermione, quant à elle, émergeait doucement du sommeil. Assise sur le lit, elle reprenait ses esprits, fixant Harry et la fenêtre. Au moment où celui-ci l'ouvrit pour récupérer la chouette, Hermione réalisa qu'elle la connaissait et se leva subitement pour intercepter le dangereux courrier avant son meilleur ami. Malheureusement pour elle, le mauvais temps qui sévissait dehors avait effrayé la chouette plus que d'habitude et dès que l'ouverture vers l'intérieur lui avait été exposée, celle-ci s'était précipitée dans la pièce, volant dans tous les sens, cherchant désespérément un coin où se poser. La scène avait quelque chose de particulièrement effarant : Harry tentait irrémédiablement de fermer la fenêtre contre les vents violents qui s'engouffraient dans la chambre, Hermione courant derrière la chouette, essayait par tous les moyens de récupérer la lettre qu'elle portait à la patte et Ron, bouche-bée devant le spectacle, restait aussi immobile que possible devant cette situation ahurissante. Heureusement pour eux, ils étaient les seuls locataires au Square Grimmaud. Quand enfin Harry parvint à refermer la fenêtre et Hermione à récupérer la lettre, le calme sembla revenir. Un calme olympien. Harry ne comprenait pas le soudain affolement de la jeune femme et l'observait d'un œil suspect. Celle-ci tentait vainement de cacher la lettre dans la poche de son sweat shirt, mais la panique l'empêchait de se servir de ses mains normalement. Elle tremblait, les cheveux mouillés par la pluie qui s'était infiltrée dans la chambre et fuyait le regard du jeune homme. Ron observait tantôt le regard de son meilleur ami, tantôt Hermione qui se débattait avec la mystérieuse lettre, préférant ne rien dire plutôt que d'envenimer les choses. Harry surveillait tous les faits et gestes de la jeune femme, réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se dérouler. Cela avait-il un rapport avec le comportement étrange de la Gryffondor la veille ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Sa voix était dénuée de toute émotion, mais Hermione pouvait sentir que le survivant se posait beaucoup de questions. Beaucoup trop.

- C'est … C'est en rapport avec mes recherches, tu sais, sur l'anneau …

Harry ne répondit pas, il voyait bien qu'elle mentait, mais préférait ne pas contraindre la jeune femme à dire la vérité. Elle gardait toujours les yeux baissés, éludant son regard. Elle se tourna brusquement vers la chouette, qui se posa sur son bras.

- Je dois voir … y répondre, enfin vous comprenez n'est-ce pas ? sa voix était hésitante et faible, comme peu sûre d'elle.

Elle se retourna vers eux et tentant de leur faire comprendre que ce mensonge était nécessaire par un sourire impuissant, puis elle sortit précipitamment de la chambre sous les yeux inquiets de Harry et Ron, laissant derrière elle le souvenir agréable d'un moment passé entre amis.

Ron se leva du lit et s'approcha de son meilleur ami qui observait les éclairs derrière la fenêtre. Il gardait le silence, comprenant que les mots étaient insuffisants dans cette situation. Il se contenta de poser sa main sur son épaule et effectua une légère pression pour lui communiquer son amitié et le réconforter. Harry tourna la tête vers le rouquin et lui sourit sincèrement. Ron savait qu'il se faisait du souci pour Hermione, il s'en faisait d'ailleurs lui aussi, mais ils étaient impuissants. La jeune femme ne se confierait que si elle le voulait et il était inutile de la pousser à révéler des choses qu'elle préférait garder secrètes.

Les deux amis se découpaient telles des ombres chinoises devant la fenêtre obscure. Seul la foudre qui zébrait le ciel éclairait les jeunes hommes par moment. Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce temps exécrable s'accordait parfaitement avec l'ambiance du moment. Il voyait dans la tempête comme le ballet démoniaque des Mangemorts, exécutant le dessein diabolique du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Du haut de leurs 18 ans, Ron sentait que leurs actes prenaient toute leur importance. Depuis qu'ils avaient accès aux secrets de l'Ordre et aux missions, leur rage de battre Voldemort s'en trouvait décuplée. Le rouquin combattait avec une agressivité nouvelle. Être au cœur du combat lui procurait à la fois un sentiment de frayeur épouvantable mais aussi une folie jouissive. Le jeune homme avait gagné en maturité et saisissait bien que l'homme était tout sauf une âme pure et charitable. Bien qu'il ne comprenne pas comment un individu pouvait tomber dans le mal absolu, il ne s'empêchait pas de penser que le mal était présent en chaque personne, sous des degrés différents. Plus encore en tant de guerre. La violence qui sévissait en cette période exaltait les pulsions malsaines qui se cachaient en eux. Et il était prêt à tout pour ramener le bien dans le monde des sorciers.

* * *

Lorsque Hermione se sentit en sûreté dans l'ancienne chambre de Regulus Black dont elle avait pris possession, elle s'empressa d'ouvrir la lettre qu'elle avait reçue. Elle savait bien de qui provenait cette missive mais n'osait croire que ce soit vraiment cela. Il ne s'était passé que quelques heures depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés pour retourner dans leur camp respectif mais déjà elle sentait que l'éloignement la rendait folle. Et cette lettre lui confirmait l'idée que Drago ressentait la même chose. Ses mains tremblaient encore après son combat pour récupérer la lettre, l'empêchant de la lire normalement. Elle ferma les yeux.

- Calme toi, tout va bien. Rien de grave n'est arrivé.

Hermione inspira profondément, s'assit sur le lit et ouvrit les yeux. L'écriture était précipitée, preuve qu'il avait écrit la lettre dans un moment d'énervement. Son cœur s'emballa, elle n'était plus sûre que tout allait aussi bien qu'elle le prétendait. Elle commença alors la lecture de la lettre :

_H._

_Ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir créé du souci avec cette lettre inattendue. Tu sais autant que moi que j'étais incapable d'attendre plus longtemps. Depuis que nous nous sommes séparés ce matin, je ne demande qu'à te retrouver. Le manoir est vide et la solitude que je ressens en est redoublée. Je me retrouve, après cette mission, complètement inutile et donc libre de penser à ma guise. Tu occupes beaucoup trop mes pensées pour que je puisse réagir comme je le fais normalement et tu sais combien cela me frustre. Je sais déjà que tu souris en lisant cela. Tu connais bien mon comportement détestable et la manière que tu as de jouer avec mes sentiments. J'ai la chance de me remémorer tous les événements de cette nuit. Entre autre le sentiment de bien-être que je ressens avec toi et le manque horrible que j'avais ressenti quand je suis parti en Roumanie. Te revoir a été comme une décharge électrique et ces courtes retrouvailles me semblent insuffisantes après avoir été aussi loin l'un de l'autre. Le maître m'a comme qui dirait donné « quartier libre » et je pensais me rendre à la cabane. Si toi aussi tu en as envie, rejoins moi. La porte t'est toujours ouverte. J'espère t'y voir._

_Si tu en as l'occasion, trouve un moyen d'écarter Londubat. Je ne sais quel est l'Auror qui a décidé de le mettre sur ma piste, mais je suis beaucoup trop intelligent pour ne pas me rendre compte que je suis suivi. Je ne pense pas qu'il t'ait reconnue cette nuit. Il faisait bien trop sombre et il aurait été de toute manière beaucoup trop étrange qu'une Gryffondor rende visite à un Serpentard. _

_Sois discrète._

_Je t'aime,_

_D. _

« Je t'aime ». Bien que la lettre fût hâtive et précipitée, il avait pris soin d'écrire ces deux mots avec application et d'une écriture soignée. Hermione les caressa du bout des doigts, comme cherchant à s'imprégner des deux mots qui lui chuchotaient son amour. Elle sourit comme une enfant, ses seules pensées tournées vers le blond. L'amour lui faisait du bien et elle ne regrettait pour rien au monde que ce soit le jeune Serpentard qui l'ait sauvée il y avait de cela deux mois. Elle eut soudain envie d'éclater de rire, submergée par le trop plein de sentiments qui l'envahissait. La jeune femme avait totalement oublié ce qu'il s'était passé à peine quelques minutes auparavant dans la chambre des garçons, seul l'instant présent et la lettre de Drago comptaient.

Elle s'empressa de trouver un bout de parchemin dans sa chambre, mais s'arrêta soudainement, préférant faire la surprise au jeune homme. Elle éviterait ainsi de prendre le risque que la lettre soit interceptée par les Aurors. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs comment celle-ci avait pu lui parvenir aussi facilement. La tempête qui sévissait au dehors les aidait bien, aucun homme assez intelligent ne s'amuserait à surveiller les hiboux dans l'obscurité impénétrable de la nuit. Elle prépara en vitesse un léger sac et laissa sur la table de nuit un mot pour ses amis.

Lorsqu'il trouva la courte missive, Harry sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Il était convaincu qu'elle était partie n'importe où, mais pas pour la mission que lui avait confiée l'Ordre, et cela l'inquiéta sincèrement.

* * *

**Alors, à votre avis ? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez du rendez-vous qui va avoir lieu entre Drago et Hermione ?**

**Je tiens juste à dire que c'est relativement perturbant de voir que des lecteurs s'abonnent à l'histoire sans pour autant laisser de review ^^**

**Je ne veux pas forcer les gens ou quoi que ce soit, mais n'oubliez-pas que les reviews, c'est un peu ce qui pousse l'auteur à écrire et surtout à savoir où il en est. Surtout, ça nous aide énormément, qu'elles soit méchantes, mauvaises ou au contraire, gentilles et encourageantes, on les aimes vraiment !**

**Allez, à la prochaine j'espère les p'tits loups !**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Petits problèmes

**Note de l'auteur** : Coucou tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? Perso, je vais vraiment bien, je passe de bonnes vacances et je suis hyper motivée pour écrire :3

J'espère que les vôtres se passent bien aussi ! Que vous faites plein de jolis choses et que vous vous éclatez à fond !

Sinon, en ce qui concerne ce chapitre, on fait un bon bond en avant dans l'histoire, enfin vous verrez de quoi je parle après ^^

Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il marque plus ou moins le tournant

Donc, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira !

Je remercie encore et toujours ma bêta Indifferente, qui trouve toujours le temps de corriger mes textes. C'est vraiment adorable de sa part ! Et je vous pousse encore une fois à aller lire ses traductions, parce que c'est un vrai régal !

**Note de la bêta** : Mon chapitre préféré jusqu'à présent. Après le dernier chapitre qui était plus particulièrement consacré à l'Ordre, ici nous avons du Dramione comme on en rêve. Et surtout, les choses sérieuses commencent..

**Réponses aux reviews** :

**Lo** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me motive beaucoup !

**Olivia** : Ca y est, je peux définitivement dire que j'attends ta review avec impatience ! Je te remercie vraiment beaucoup pour tous ces compliments qui me vont droit au cœur ! Plus particulièrement quand tu me parles des personnages de Drago et Harry que j'aime vraiment ! A très vite j'espère ! :D

**aangel-21** : Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! Elles me réchauffent le cœur ! Je suis vraiment flattée que tu trouves que c'est un bon travail J'espère en tout cas que tu aimeras ce chapitre aussi !

**Indifferente** : Parce que oui, toi aussi, tu as le droit à ta réponse ) Déjà, merci encore une fois de laisser ton avis, et surtout de participer à cette histoire ! Tu y as une grande place

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Petits problèmes d'un Serpentard et d'une Gryffondor**

Neville Londubat grommelait. Il était trempé, et n'avait aucun endroit assez abrité pour se protéger de la pluie torrentielle qui tombait sur l'Angleterre. Et il ne se passait rien. Depuis que le Serpentard était rentré de mission et que Fol Œil lui avait demandé de le surveiller, rien de suspect n'était survenu qui aurait pu inquiéter le jeune sorcier. Pas même un souffle, ou une parole douteuse. Hormis la disparition du blond pendant la nuit, dont il avait perdu la trace et bien qu'il soupçonnait l'utilisation de la magie noire, rien ne pouvait aider l'Ordre sur l'objet mystérieux de la mission que Malefoy avait réalisée. Il soupira à nouveau d'ennui quand la lumière s'éteignit soudainement dans la chambre qu'il surveillait. Il se dit qu'enfin quelque chose de louche allait arriver. Il ne voyait plus rien du tout et attendait, concentré, que le jeune homme fasse un faux pas. Il haussa les sourcils quand il vit une chandelle s'allumer dans cette même chambre. Mais que fabriquait-il ?! Il était une heure du matin passée et son comportement devenait de plus en plus louche au fur et à mesure que les heures s'écoulaient doucement. Le jeune homme redoubla d'attention de peur qu'il lui échappe. Il attendit désespérément que l'ombre de Malefoy apparaisse dans l'embrasure de la fenêtre, et son attente dura plusieurs heures. Au bout d'un long moment, il réalisa enfin qu'il lui avait effectivement échappé et qu'il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

- Merde !

Il transplana précipitamment en grommelant.

* * *

Échapper à son ancien « camarade » avait été encore plus facile qu'il ne le pensait. Il n'avait pas réellement cru que son plan enfantin fonctionnerait mais il fallait admettre que duper Londubat était simple. Il ricana sous sa cape, se remémorant les sales coups qu'il lui avait joués avec Blaise et les deux gorilles. Il se reprit et retrouva son masque impassible. Il avait transplané à l'orée d'une forêt particulièrement sombre. L'obscurité de la nuit n'aidant pas, il alluma sa baguette d'un lumos et s'aventura entres les immenses arbres. Les feuilles craquaient sous ses pas. Seul le bruit du tonnerre couvrait sa présence tandis que les éclairs flamboyant dévoilaient sa silhouette. La pluie violente s'abattait sur lui. Chaque bruit était amplifié. Tout dans la forêt semblait inquiétant et bien qu'il connaisse le chemin sur le bout des doigts, il mit plusieurs heures à retrouver la masure abandonnée qui les avait hébergés, lui et Hermione, deux mois plus tôt. Quand il y arriva, il était trempé jusqu'aux os. Elle se dressait face à lui, aussi sombre que pouvait lui laisser voir l'obscurité. Un éclair l'illumina et il put voir la porte en bois sur laquelle il se précipita. Il éteignit sa baguette et posa sa main sur la poignée pour ouvrir la porte. Lorsqu'il s'avançait dans la pièce, une ombre se précipita soudainement sur lui, l'enserrant fortement. L'odeur de vanille emplissait l'atmosphère de la cabane. Une émotion violente s'empara de lui, il passa ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme et serra Hermione contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Puis il ferma la porte d'un coup de pied pour chasser la froid de la nuit qui s'insinuait dans la pièce.

Drago Malefoy se sentait l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Si l'on pouvait parler de bonheur en temps de guerre. Il était enfin seul avec la fille qu'il aimait et avait décidé de ne pas la lâcher, de peur qu'elle s'évapore. Il la serrait contre lui, coupant son souffle et le sien par la même occasion. Il grelotta soudainement. Il avait oublié que ses vêtements étaient entièrement imbibés d'eau. Il libéra Hermione qui se recula et entreprit d'allumer les quelques bougies qui traînaient dans la masure abandonnée, tandis qu'il enlevait sa cape et son gilet trempés.

Quand Hermione se tourna vers lui, elle remarqua à la lumière des chandelles que le tee-shirt bleu épousait parfaitement bien les contours du torse musclé de Drago. Elle frissonna instantanément, les yeux fixés sur lui. Elle s'approcha de son amant jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assez proche pour sentir son souffle sur son visage.

- Ne garde pas ça, tu vas attraper la mort. La voix de la jeune femme était rauque, ce qui fit frémir le jeune homme qui approcha ses lèvres de la nuque de la jeune femme pour y déposer un baiser brûlant.

- Enlève-le moi. Chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Elle trembla violemment, agrippa le tee-shirt trempé et le passa aussitôt par dessus la tête du Serpentard, dévoilant un torse musclé qu'elle s'empressa de caresser tendrement. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, lui donnant un air sauvagement sexy. Hermione ne résista pas plus longtemps. Elle passa la main délicatement dans le soyeux blond et les attrapant délicatement mais fermement, baissa la tête du jeune homme vers la sienne. Leurs yeux brûlaient. Leurs souffles ardents se mêlaient. La jeune femme ne pouvait résister, tout en elle lui criait de se coller au corps passionné de son amant. Alors, prise d'une envie incroyable, elle plaqua ses lèvres avides sur celles de Drago. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres, laissant leurs langues danser un ballet enfiévré. Tout avait disparu autour d'eux, la seule chose qui comptait était la douce violence avec laquelle ils se consumaient dans l'autre. Une chaleur incroyable régnait dans la pièce. Drago poussa Hermione ardemment contre le mur. Il étouffa le gémissement frisquet de la Gryffondor et s'empressa de lui ôter son tee-shirt qui devenait à son goût beaucoup trop gênant, laissant découvrir un simple soutien-gorge noir qu'il se démena à enlever à son tour. Il déposa une multitude de baisers sur sa peau nue tandis qu'elle gémissait de plaisir sous les caresses du Mangemort. Le reste des vêtements subit bientôt le même sort. Il prit alors la main de la jeune femme, observant le flottement de la douce chevelure brune sur ses épaules nues. Toute violence avait disparu, laissant place à une pure tendresse. C'était le côté de Drago qu'Hermione préférait.

Ses gestes doux étaient une drogue. Personne ne pouvait y résister, pas même elle, la courageuse Gryffondor. Ce fut comme une explosion d'émotions. Rien n'était comparable à ce qu'elle ressentait avec lui. Elle savait que ces gestes attentionnées et rares, elle était la seule à en jouir. Et pour rien au monde elle n'aurait laissé cela à quelqu'un d'autre. Il lui fit l'amour comme jamais. Tout était si intense, plus intense que ce qu'elle avait pu connaître avant. Quand il se retira, tremblant, elle se blottit contre lui, frémissante d'amour. Il se retourna vers elle, la couvant des yeux et déposa un baiser sur son nez. Elle rigola doucement, les joues rougies par le bonheur. Il enlaça ses doigts avec les siens, caressant délicatement la peau de sa main. Elle ferma les yeux de plaisir et, s'étirant comme un chat, elle effleura comme une caresse les jambes de Drago, les entrelaçant, ne formant plus qu'un avec lui. Ils profitèrent un instant de ce moment de silence, rien que tous les deux, blottis l'un contre l'autre tendrement, s'endormant comme deux enfants.

Hermione fut réveillée par le chatouillement des rayons du soleil qui passait à travers les interstices des volets. Elle sentait le corps chaud de Drago à ses côtés et se rappela les événements de la nuit avec un sourire béat. Elle se tourna vers lui. Il dormait toujours, la respiration calme et sereine. Elle caressa les épaules du jeune homme qui remua à son contact. Elle entreprit alors de déposer des baisers partout sur son visage, descendant sur sa mâchoire et dans son cou. Drago, réveillé, gardait les yeux fermés pour profiter au maximum du réveil tendre de la Gryffondor. Elle s'approcha du lobe de son oreille et le mordilla doucement.

- Réveille toi, murmura-t-elle paisiblement

Il grogna doucement de mécontentement, ce qui lui valut un rire cristallin de la jeune femme qui se mit à le chatouiller. Drago commença à se tordre, esquissant un rire.

- Arrête, arrête, je me rends !

Elle explosa de rire et se plaça au dessus de lui, les coudes délicatement posés contre son torse. Le surplombant, elle l'observa tendrement. Il attrapa une mèche folle de ses cheveux et, jouant avec, la regarda avec un sourire en coin.

- Hé ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Tu sais que ton petit jeu de séducteur ne marche pas avec moi. Elle le regardait d'un petit air supérieur, se moquant gentiment de son éternel regard de charmeur.

Vexé, il détourna la tête. Le rire d'Hermione repartit de plus belle. Il était décidément aussi enfant qu'il pouvait être adulte. Sa fierté était considérable. A l'image de sa famille, pensa-t-elle en rigolant. Il soupira de frustration. Elle n'en rit que plus. Il abandonna la partie, elle connaissait trop ses points faibles pour qu'il puisse gagner cette manche.

- Combien de temps est-ce que tu vas rester ?

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite, réfléchissant.

- Je vais probablement repartir demain, Harry et Ron se doutent de quelque chose et le mensonge que je leur ai servi n'est vraiment pas crédible. Et surtout, ils ont besoin de moi.

- Et moi alors ? Tu vois Saint Potter et Weasmoche tous les jours. Il avait tourné la tête de nouveau et montrait clairement que la décision d'Hermione ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Le Serpentard avait repris son air hautain et méprisant. La jeune femme soupira. Il savait pourtant très bien ce qu'il en était. Jamais elle n'abandonnerait ses amis et surtout pas en ce moment. Rien n'y ferait. Cet homme était une vraie tête de mule.

- Tu m'énerves Malefoy ! Tu savais très bien à quoi on s'exposait avec cette relation !

Voilà, elle l'avait dit. Il ne comprenait pas et cela énervait Hermione au plus haut point. Elle se leva du lit et chercha ses vêtements. Il n'avait pas réagi à ses paroles mais elle pouvait sentir le regard insistant qu'il posait sur elle tandis qu'elle récupérait ses habits éparpillés dans la pièce. Elle se retourna brusquement et lui lança rageusement son tee-shirt à la figure. Il l'attrapa et la fixa, moqueur.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! La colère avait rendu ses cheveux électriques et lui donnait un air féroce.

Drago Malefoy n'en sembla pourtant pas impressionné. Il attendait qu'elle ait passé sa rage sur ses vêtements pour parler. Il savait qu'il avait agi puérilement mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de jalouser les deux Gryffondor. C'était plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il déverse sa contrariété sur quelqu'un et ils étaient les mieux placés pour cela. Quand Hermione eut ramassé tous ses vêtements, le Serpentard se décida à se relever de la position vautrée dans laquelle il était.

- Tu dois savoir que Londubat me suit. Il avait dit ça d'un air nonchalant, simplement pour vérifier l'humeur de la jeune femme.

- Et alors ?!

Elle ne s'était pas retourné et lui avait répondu d'un ton dédaigneux. Il en conclut qu'elle ne s'était toujours pas calmée. Drago décida d'attraper le taureau par les cornes. Littéralement. Il s'approcha d'Hermione, de dos et l'encercla de ses bras. Il posa son menton sur son épaule, les boucles de ses cheveux lui chatouillant la mâchoire.

- Allez, arrête de bouder. Puisque tu ne restes pas longtemps, au moins profitons-en. Sa voix était calme, imperturbable, sans animosité.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle n'acceptait toujours pas ses paroles, mais posa sa main sur la sienne en guise d'approbation. Il la lâcha lentement et la jeune femme se dirigea vers la porte pour l'ouvrir tandis qu'il enfilait son pantalon et son tee-shirt sec. Quand il releva la tête, il l'aperçut, dos à lui, immobile, pétrifiée. La porte était ouverte et laissait entrer le soleil dans la vieille masure. Il s'approcha d'elle, curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait bien la laisser ainsi de marbre. Cette cabane était bien cachée et il était sûr qu'ils étaient les deux seules personnes à en connaître l'existence. Il posa une main sur son épaule et l'autre au dessus de ses yeux pour se cacher du soleil.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il était intrigué. Le soleil lui tapait dans les yeux et il avait du mal à discerner ce qu'il voyait.

Hermione ne réagit pas. Cela l'inquiéta. Il balaya les alentours des yeux. C'est alors qu'il le vit. Son cœur manqua un battement. Slughorn, face à eux, les fixait, le regard complètement abasourdi.

- Fais chier ! jura Drago.

Il attrapa Hermione par le coude et la poussa à l'intérieur de la masure en claquant violemment la porte. Il sortit sa baguette, tandis qu'elle observait l'ancien professeur de potion par la fenêtre.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?!

La jeune femme se tourna vers l'ancien Serpentard et haussa les épaules, les yeux complètement apeurés. Et voilà, se disait-elle, après seulement deux mois, nous voilà découverts. La peur qui l'envahissait à l'idée que tout ce qu'elle avait caché depuis si longtemps éclate au grand jour lui semblait aussi improbable que si on lui annonçait qu'elle était morte. Ce qui finalement revenait au même. Elle n'imaginait même pas la réaction des membres de l'Ordre et en particulier de Harry et Ron quand ils l'apprendraient.

- Et si on lui jetait un sort d'amnésie ?

Hermione trouva cela complètement absurde. Absurde parce que Slughorn faisait partie de l'Ordre et que cette idée ne lui aurait même pas effleuré l'esprit par le fait même qu'il était dans son camp. Pourtant, une voix lui chuchotait perfidement que cette solution égoïste mettrait fin à tous les problèmes qui auraient pu naître. Elle secoua la tête et tourna le regard vers le jeune blond.

- Mauvaise idée, lui dit-elle. On devrait plutôt essayer de lui parler, lui faire comprendre que cela est une erreur ou trouver quelque chose d'autre… Elle s'emballait, refusant de faire du mal à leur ancien professeur. Drago lui coupa la parole.

- Essayer de lui parler ?! Et tu penses vraiment qu'il va croire nos mensonges ? Comme s'il était assez dupe pour ne pas voir ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette cabane.

Elle savait qu'il avait raison mais refusait d'user de la magie contre lui. Ils étaient coincés comme des rats. Drago s'approcha de la porte, posa la main sur la poignée pour l'abaisser lorsqu'Hermione lui attrapa le bras. Il se retourna, une moue interrogative sur le visage.

- Laisse moi lui parler, on va trouver une solution.

- Si tu le dis. Il haussa les épaules et se décala pour la laisser sortir. Elle s'avança vers Slughorn, la démarche assurée.

Il sortit à sa suite, ferma la porte et s'arrêta à l'extrémité de la terrasse, la baguette à la main, surveillant les moindres faits et gestes du professeur.

* * *

Lorsque Horace Slughorn quitta Poudlard le matin même pour se rendre dans sa vieille bâtisse abandonnée, il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à y trouver deux de ses anciens élèves. Qui plus est un Serpentard et une Gryffondor. Mais plus surprenant encore était la relation qui semblait s'être instaurée entre les deux anciens ennemis. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Qu'une Gryffondor et un Serpentard puissent se trouver à deux mètres l'un de l'autre sans s'insulter relevait du miracle et plus encore quand il s'agissait d'Hermione Granger et de Drago Malefoy. Mais le plus important était : que faisait-elle avec lui ? Il avait sa petite idée mais n'osait l'admettre. Il vit la jeune femme s'approcher de lui, la démarche sûre. Pourtant il voyait bien l'angoisse qui peignait ses traits. Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui et leva les yeux vers lui dans un geste impuissant, se tordant les mains.

- Professeur, je vais vous expliquer. Sa voix était hésitante et traduisait le léger tremblement qui s'emparait de son corps.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quelque chose à expliquer mademoiselle. Son était froid et laissait transparaître l'avis qu'il avait sur la situation.

Hermione trembla franchement. Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour répondre quand elle sentit Drago s'arrêter à ses côtés. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu et vit d'après le visage du professeur que son arrivée était passée complètement inaperçue. Slughorn fronça les sourcils. Il n'appréciait pas du tout la proximité entre les deux anciens élèves. Il le fixa méchamment, lui faisant bien comprendre ce qu'il pensait de lui et du chemin qu'il avait pris.

- Maîtrise parfaite de la magie noire à ce que je peux voir. Je suppose que Tom est un bon professeur, n'est-ce pas Mr. Malefoy ?

Le visage sévère qu'il arborait effraya Hermione. Elle tourna la tête vers Drago, s'attendant à une réaction violente de la part de l'ancien Serpentard face à cette provocation. Rien de cela, il affichait un rictus franchement moqueur à l'attention du directeur des Serpentards. Il l'avait toujours méprisé et le montrait clairement dans son regard. Il attrapa la main d'Hermione et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens en la levant devant les yeux agacés de l'ancien professeur. Il le provoquait et Hermione comprit que la démonstration de magie noire avait eu pour seul but de l'impressionner.

- Je vais être clair. Parlez de ceci à quiconque et je mettrais en œuvre tout ce qu'il m'a appris. Sachez une chose, professeur, Hermione n'est pas une traîtresse et ne le sera jamais. Le ton railleur qu'il avait utilisé décontenança Slughorn, qui baissa la tête devant le célèbre regard noir de Drago.

Il se retourna, emmenant Hermione avec lui vers la cabane. Il y entra pour récupérer leurs affaires, la laissant devant la porte. La jeune femme, pendant ce temps, regardait en arrière. Le professeur Slughorn la fixait. Elle ne put voir l'expression qui se peignait sur son visage, mais comprit qu'il se méfierait d'elle désormais. Drago ressortit. Il prit sa main dans la sienne, effectuant une légère pression pour la rassurer et transplana, loin du regard méfiant du professeur.

* * *

**Alors, verdict ? Que pensez-vous que va faire Slughorn ? Et où pensez-vous que Drago emmène Hermione ?**

**J'attends vos avis avec tellement d'impatience que j'en trépigne toute seule devant mon ordi x)**


	5. Chapitre 4 : La réponse aux trahisons

**Note de l'auteure** : Salut les p'tits loups ! Comment allez-vous ? Pour ma part, plutôt bien ! Je pars en vacances demain donc on peut dire que j'ai la pêche !

D'ailleurs, étant donné que je pars pendant 3 semaines et que je n'aurais pas accès à mon ordinateur pendant ce temps là, j'ai décidé de poster deux chapitres d'un seul coup pour combler le manqué qu'il pourrait y avoir dans ces deux semaines ! Après, à vous de voir si vous voulez lire les deux d'un coups, ou si vous voulez faire une pause entre les deux !

Sinon, j'espère que vous allez les apprécier ! Et surtout que vous n'allez pas me detester après avoir lu ce chapitre !

Je remercie encore et toujours ma beta Indifferente qui est toujours là pour moi ! Et je continue évidemment de vous pousser à aller lire ses traductions !

**Note de la bêta** : Vous allez lire LE chapitre qui marque le début de l'action, la vraie de vrai ! Et la tournure que prennent les choses risque bien de vous surprendre ! Tout ça, magnifiquement bien écrit, avec de petits détails qui donnent du crédit à l'histoire et des descriptions à couper le souffle (oui, carrément !) Touchant et intriguant à la fois, j'adore ce chapitre !

**Réponses aux reviews** :

**Guest** : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Voici la suite, en espérant que tu sauras tout autant impatient(e) de lire les prochains chapitres !

**aangel-21** : Merci ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir ! Pour ce qui est d'effacer la mémoire de Slughorn, tu verras qu'au contraire, c'était important qu'il connaisse le petit secret de nos deux tourtereaux ! ) J'espère vraiment que tu aimeras ces deux chapitres !

**Olivia** : Que dire ? Ton soutien, tes commentaires et ta fidélité me touchent énormément. Je peux assurément te dire que j'attends tes commentaires tout aussi patiemment qu'une gosse devant sa barbe à papa. Tout ça pour dire que ta présence sur cette histoire me motive énormément ! J'espère que la chaleur ne t'as pas tué ! Au pire, je suis sûre que Drago sera ravi de te rescusiter ! (Et moi aussi ! )

Vraiment, tes reviews sont géniales ! Si seulement on avait autant de lecteurs comme toi, ce serait le paradis !

Un très très grand merci, et à très très bientôt j'espère !

* * *

**La réponse aux trahisons**

Neville Londubat s'en voulait. Énormément. Maugrey Fol Œil ne disait pas un mot et tout présageait que sa colère grondait. Il avait les mains crispées et sa lèvre inférieure tremblait. Il se mit à faire les cent pas, sa jambe de bois claquant régulièrement sur le parquet. Le spectacle était effrayant. Lui, assis, en position d'infériorité devant le célèbre Auror. Le silence qui régnait lui donnait des sueurs froides. Mais qu'attendait-il donc ? Il préférait largement subir les foudres de son ancien professeur maintenant.

On frappa soudainement à la porte. Neville sursauta sur son siège. Il retint un tremblement et releva la tête, prêt à affronter ce qui allait survenir. En quelques secondes à peine, il imagina toutes les punitions possibles qu'il pourrait subir. Un frisson le parcourut. Maugrey s'arrêta de claudiquer et fixa la porte de son œil magique.

⁃ Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour entrer ?! grogna-t-il, impatient.

Neville ferma les yeux. La porte grinça. Lorsqu'il sentit que plus rien ne pourrait lui arriver, il souleva ses paupières. La surprise se peignit sur ses traits. Il ne craignait absolument rien. Il se mit à rire de soulagement.

⁃ Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter ça immédiatement Londubat !

Ledit Londubat se ratatina sur lui-même.

Seamus Finnigan laissa échapper un sourire narquois, qu'il cacha bien vite quand il remarqua l'humeur exécrable de l'Auror. Il prit un air sérieux, conscient que les nouvelles qu'il apportait n'allaient pas l'améliorer.

⁃ Alors ?!

Et impatient en plus. Décidément, il devait se faire tout petit. Il inspira et se lança.

⁃ Le sortilège anti-transplanage n'a pas fonctionné. Visiblement il en connaît un rayon sur la magie noire. Il nous a pris au dépourvu. Il savait qu'il était suivi.

⁃ Est-ce que tu essayes de me dire que vous l'avez encore perdu ?

Seamus déglutit. Ça s'annonçait mal. Il acquiesça et se crispa, attendant les cris. Mais rien, seulement des bruits de pas et un claquement de porte. Il était sûrement partit avertir les autres membres de l'Ordre. Le jeune homme se tourna vers son ami.

⁃ On a complètement merdé hein ?

⁃ Ça, tu peux le dire.

Seamus s'affala sur une chaise en soupirant. Neville reprenait des couleurs.

⁃ Toujours aussi effrayant ce Fol Œil ! soupira-t-il.

⁃ Ouaip ! On a beau avoir fini Poudlard, cette fouine de Malefoy nous cause toujours autant d'ennuis !

Neville tourna la tête vers Seamus. Celui-ci mangeait des bonbons aux citrons.

⁃ T'en veux ? lui demanda-t-il, la bouche pleine.

Il écarquilla les yeux et se mit à rire devant l'ironie de la situation, rapidement suivi par son ami. Malgré la guerre et la peur, l'amitié et l'insouciance subsistaient.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, quand Ginny Weasley vint les chercher, ils riaient encore.

* * *

Il tournait sa baguette entre ses mains. Inlassablement. Pas un de ses mangemorts n'ouvrait la bouche de peur d'être la source de la colère du Mage Noir. Ils baissaient les yeux, évitant son regard. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour passer inaperçu. Lord Voldemort les toisait. Ses pieds nus frôlaient le sol au fur et à mesure qu'il inspectait ses hommes. Seul le froissement de sa robe de sorcier sur le plancher venait troubler le silence absolu qui régnait dans la pièce. Il s'arrêta devant l'un d'eux et le fixa dans les yeux. L'homme déglutit.

⁃ Toi.

⁃ Maître ? bégaya-t-il

⁃ Où est-il ?

Il était calme, mais on sentait que la colère perçait dans sa voix. Le Mangemort se mit à trembler. Il attendait. Cependant la réponse ne venait pas.

⁃ Soit.

Un éclair de lumière verte envahit la pièce et le Mangemort s'effondra dans un bruit sourd.

⁃ Bien, quelqu'un dans cette pièce est-il capable de me dire où se trouve Drago Malefoy ?! demanda-t-il, en élevant la voix.

La tension régnait. Un seul faux pas et les Mangemorts savaient que le même sort les attendrait. Lord Voldemort sentait la rage l'envahir. Il était en retard. Des étincelles crépitaient au bout de sa baguette, inquiétant ses fidèles. La seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire à l'instant était de maudire le jeune Malefoy pour son retard.

* * *

Elle sentit le fourmillement habituel que procurait le transplanage. Par réflexe, elle ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant complètement à la poigne ferme de Drago. Quand elle sentit enfin la terre ferme sous ses pieds, elle s'autorisa à les ouvrir. Ce qu'elle vit l'estomaqua.

Le manoir Malefoy.

Voilà où il l'avait emmené. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard, mais celui-ci détourna les yeux d'un air coupable. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle lâcha violemment la main de celui qu'elle aimait et le regarda avec dégoût. Elle recula et tenta de transplaner. En vain. Bien sûr, elle aurait dû y penser. Alors tout cela était prémédité. Elle eut envie de pleurer devant cette trahison, mais retint ses larmes de rage. Elle n'avait même pas sa baguette puisqu'il s'était occupé de la lui prendre avant de transplaner. Et elle ne s'était doutée de rien. Une envie de vomir la prit quand il se tourna vers elle, un air contrit sur le visage. Il s'approcha d'elle mais elle recula précipitamment.

⁃ Ne me touche pas ! cracha-t-elle.

Il se figea, ne prononça pas un mot. Que pouvait-il dire ? Pardon ? Si elle avait pu, elle lui aurait déjà jeté un sort, alors accepter des excuses, jamais. Elle serra les poings et baissa la tête pour ne pas avoir à l'affronter du regard. C'est alors qu'il apparut. Elle sentit un frisson la parcourir et n'osa pas lever les yeux vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui venait d'arriver aux côtés de l'ancien Serpentard.

⁃ Bien Drago.

Sa voix sifflante effraya Hermione.

Du coin de l'œil elle le vit faire une courbette à son maître. Pitoyable. Trahie. Elle se sentait trahie. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Elle gardait les yeux baissés, refusant de poser le regard sur la face de serpent de Lord Voldemort.

⁃ Mademoiselle Granger. La sang de bourbe n'est-ce pas ?

Un serpent. Elle avait l'impression d'écouter un serpent. Garder les yeux baissés, surtout ne pas les lever. Elle rêvait, tout cela n'était que chimère. Oui c'était cela, tout était faux. Elle allait se réveiller.

⁃ Regarde moi.

Sa voix était calme, mais elle sentait dans le ton qu'on ne contestait pas les ordres de Lord Voldemort. Mais elle rêvait, rien ne lui arriverait. Elle se mit à trembler malgré elle. La trahison et la peur se mélangeaient à la haine et elle avait la gorge nouée.

⁃ Obéit au Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Endoloris !

Le jet rouge l'atteignit de plein fouet et elle s'effondra à terre. Elle se tordit dans tous les sens. C'était pire que ce qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu. La puissance de Lord Voldemort était telle qu'elle eut l'impression qu'on lui déchirait la peau. Elle cria et sentit le sang dans sa bouche. Elle hurla et crut devenir folle. Elle pleura mais le supplice ne s'arrêtait pas. Elle aperçut Drago, figé, les yeux fermés et les mains tremblantes. TRAITRE ! TRAITRE ! Ses yeux hurlaient pour elle, mais il ne la voyait pas.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla être une éternité, il leva le sort et retourna dans le manoir. Elle entendait encore son rire aigu résonner dans ses oreilles.

Elle suffoquait. Allongée sur le sol, Hermione tremblait comme jamais. Les larmes continuaient de ravager son visage. Elle essaya de se lever mais s'écroula, incapable de tenir ne serait-ce que sur une jambe. Elle sentit que Drago s'approchait d'elle et l'aidait à se mettre sur ses jambes. Elle le repoussa âprement et cracha du sang. Elle essuya rageusement ses larmes et le sang qui perlait au coin de ses lèvres. Il attrapa sa main. Elle se laissa faire, trop fatiguée pour réagir. Elle sentit qu'on la levait et qu'on la plaquait contre quelque chose de chaud. Son torse. Celui contre lequel elle s'était blottie il n'y avait pas même deux heures. Elle se remit à pleurer. Désespérément. Dans sa demi-conscience, il lui sembla entendre Drago s'excuser. Mais elle n'en avait cure. Son cœur était déchiré, elle avait si mal. Toute la souffrance qu'elle avait endurée la submergea et elle sombra dans l'inconscience, le goût âpre et salé de la douleur sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance, la première chose qui l'assaillit fut l'horrible goût du sang dans sa bouche. Un affreux goût de fer. Elle se mordit la langue de dégoût, ce qui n'arrangea pas la saveur infâme qui coulait au bord de ses lèvres. Elle osa relever la tête, mais un éclair douloureux lui arracha un cri sourd. Elle porta sa main à sa tempe. Un liquide poisseux coulait. Comme celui qui lui obstruait la gorge. Un mal de tête abominable l'envahit et tout lui revint en mémoire. La voix sifflante de Lord Voldemort, la trahison de Drago et cette souffrance atroce. Une impression de mort, de défaite et d'abandon. Son cœur se serra et les larmes la gagnèrent. Elle n'osait fermer les yeux, de peur d'y voir des mèches blondes ou des pupilles sanguines. Un sanglot lui échappa. Elle eut honte de sa faiblesse, mais les laissa couler. C'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, laisser le liquide âpre et salé dévaler ses joues. Dans la sinistre obscurité du cachot, Hermione pleurait. De chagrin, de rage et de désespoir.

* * *

Horace Slughorn ne savait que faire. Il avait toujours fait en sorte de se tenir éloigné des problèmes. De cette manière, il s'exemptait de toute question ou ennui. C'était bien plus simple que d'essayer de réparer ou d'arranger les choses puisqu'il n'aurait été au courant de rien. Seulement, cette fois-ci, les problèmes l'avaient débusqué. Il était coincé. Où il racontait ce qu'il avait vu au risque de s'attirer les foudres du jeune Malefoy où il gardait le silence et par la même occasion mettait en danger l'Ordre. Il savait qu'il n'était pas courageux, mais devant le choix qui s'imposait à lui, il aurait été lâche de faire preuve de couardise. Quoique la lâcheté ait quelque fois du bon. Assumer ses actes pouvait parfois être difficile.

« Quelle piètre opinion ai-je de moi ! Un peu d'audace mon cher Horace ! »

Dans un élan de hardiesse, il se leva de sa chaise et sortit de son bureau en claquant la porte. Il s'élança d'un pas pressé dans les couloirs, mais au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de sa destination, ses pieds ralentissaient imperceptiblement. A tel point qu'il finit par s'arrêter au détour d'un couloir. Mais que faisait-il là ? C'était bien ce qu'il se demandait. Quelle erreur de vouloir raconter la vérité. _Toute_ la vérité. Il en était là de ses tracas quand un élève qui passait par là l'interpella.

⁃ Professeur Slughorn !

⁃ Oui, oui ! Que se passe-t-il mon petit ?

⁃ Monsieur, vous avez fait tomber quelque chose.

Le jeune garçon lui tendit une fiole qui avait miraculeusement survécu à la chute sur le sol en pierre du château. Lorsqu'il la vit, Horace l'attrapa vivement et la cacha dans un pli de sa robe de sorcier en détournant les yeux d'un air coupable.

⁃ Qu'est-ce que c'est Monsieur ? demanda l'élève en arquant les sourcils, se doutant que le comportement du professeur de potions était plus que suspect.

⁃ Rien, rien … Retournez en cours !

Horace tourna les talons et pressa le pas vers sa destination d'origine en jetant de léger coup d'œil dans son dos pour surveiller le jeune garçon. Il l'avait laissée tomber ! Heureusement pour lui qu'il avait appliqué tous les sorts de protection qu'il connaissait. Qui savait ce qui aurait pu se passer si la substance qui se trouvait dans la fiole avait été perdue ou pire dérobée. Il tremblait comme une feuille morte, il n'était pas passé loin de la catastrophe.

Il continua de marcher, le son de ses pas résonnant étrangement fort dans le château. Tous les élèves étaient en cours et se retrouver seul dans les couloirs, bien que ce soit en plein jour n'était pas pour le rassurer. Surtout avec ce qu'il cachait.

Il arriva enfin devant la statue qui gardait le bureau de Dumbledore.

⁃ Bulles baveuses, prononça-t-il du bout des lèvres. Le silence était bien trop oppressant et sa voix résonna imperceptiblement.

Le passage s'ouvrit et le professeur Slughorn gravit les marches qui menaient au directeur de Poudlard. Il leva la main pour frapper mais la porte s'ouvrit. Face à lui se trouvait Dumbledore, et derrière, assis dans un des fauteuils, le professeur Rogue qui le fixait d'un air sombre.

⁃ Horace, nous t'attendions, l'accueillit Albus avec un clin d'œil.

⁃ Vous … Vous m'attendiez ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Dumbledore lui offrit un sourire rassurant et l'invita à entrer. Severus le salua d'un hochement de tête grave et indiqua le fauteuil à côté de lui. Horace y prit place, tandis que l'homme aux lunettes en forme de demie lune s'installait face à eux. Il joignit ses mains et les fixa de son regard bleu.

⁃ Je crois que vous avez quelque chose à nous dire Horace ?

Ledit Horace se trémoussa sur son siège, mal à l'aise. Il était venu là dans l'intention de révéler ce qu'il savait. En soi, l'idée avait tout de noble, mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait sur ce fauteuil devant le regard perçant de son ami et celui obscur du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, l'idée qu'il avait eu lui semblait plutôt _idiote_.

Ce n'était pas tant l'idée de le dire à Dumbledore, mais plutôt le fait que Severus soit présent. Oh bien sûr, il ne doutait pas de Dumbledore et si celui-ci lui faisait confiance alors lui aussi, mais Drago Malefoy était son filleul et il avait peur de la réaction de l'ancien professeur de potions. Il jeta un coup d'œil à celui-ci, jugeant de son humeur. Comme toujours, le visage du professeur Rogue restait impassible. Pourtant sa petite mine laisser transparaître sa fatigue. Il connaissait son rôle et le double jeu qu'il devait jouer. Horace se surprit à avoir un élan de compassion pour son collègue. La guerre les tuait à petit feu. Cela le décida. Il prit une inspiration et tournant le regard vers Dumbledore, se lança.

⁃ Je crois que nous avons un problème.

Albus fronça les sourcils tandis que Severus laissait échapper un rire narquois. Horace se tourna vers lui, vexé.

⁃ Quel problème pire que Voldemort pourrions nous avoir, professeur Slughorn ? demanda-t-il d'un ton railleur.

⁃ Hermione fricotte avec l'ennemi Severus ! rétorqua le professeur Slughorn.

Ledit Severus ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais se retint, un air contrit sur le visage. Dumbledore se laissa partir en arrière sur le dossier de son fauteuil et poussa un soupir.

⁃ Quoi, c'est tout ce que ça vous fait ? s'énerva Slughorn devant l'absence de réaction de ses interlocuteurs.

⁃ Est-ce que vous en êtes sûr Horace ? demanda Albus.

Severus gardait le silence, attendant les explications du professeur de potions. Celui-ci entreprit alors de raconter tout ce qu'il savait. Sa décision de se rendre dans sa cabane, sa surprise lorsqu'il avait vu qu'elle était occupée, sa stupeur quand il avait découvert l'identité des deux personnes et sa conversation avec le fils Malefoy. Il insista sur la proximité des deux jeunes gens et sur le lien évident qui les unissait.

Ils avaient gardé un silence religieux pendant le récit de Slughorn. Quand celui-ci eut fini, il se cacha le visage entre les mains, essayant en vain de chasser la culpabilité qui l'envahissait.

⁃ Horace, reprenez-vous voyons.

Il leva les yeux sur Dumbledore. Il ne semblait pas inquiet. Mais il était rarement inquiet. Il tourna alors le regard sur Severus qui ne réagissait pas. Il semblait au contraire réfléchir intensément. Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi restaient-ils aussi calmes ?

⁃ Certaines pièces du puzzle se mettent en place Severus.

⁃ En effet, grâce au récit d'Horace, nous entrevoyons enfin les desseins du Mage Noir.

Horace les regardait à tour de rôle, un air d'incompréhension totale sur le visage.

⁃ Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? demanda-t-il d'un ton inquisiteur.

⁃ Il se trouve Horace que Severus, bien avant votre arrivée, m'a ramené des informations qui, bien qu'elles me paraissaient floues au départ, deviennent parfaitement claires après ce que vous nous avez raconté.

⁃ C'est-à-dire Albus ?

Severus se tourna vers Slughorn et répondit à la place du directeur :

⁃ Hermione est enfermée dans les cachots du manoir Malefoy. Pourquoi ? Nous ne le savions pas. Il n'avait nul besoin d'elle. Et s'en servir d'appât pour attirer Potter aurait été trop simple pour que ce soit ce que voulait Voldemort. Il avait besoin d'elle pour quelque chose qu'elle seule puisse réaliser.

⁃ Et quel est le rapport avec ce que je viens de vous rapporter ?

⁃ J'y viens. Le lord a dû préparer cela depuis un bon moment. Je suppose Horace, que tu connaissais la mission d'Hermione, récupérer des informations sur une arme que Voldemort souhaitait se procurer. Il se peut qu'elle ne soit plus proche de la vérité que nous le pensions. Si c'est bien l'anneau de Salomon qu'il voulait, il avait besoin de ses informations pour se le procurer.

⁃ Et le rapport avec le jeune Malefoy ?

Ce fut Dumbledore qui lui répondit :

⁃ Le voilà. Voldemort n'aurait jamais pu capturer Hermione comme ça. Elle était bien trop protégée. Slughorn leva un sourcil interrogateur. Par ses amis Horace. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont concocté, mais il était impossible de kidnapper un seul des trois amis tant qu'ils resteraient ensemble. Hors Hermione les a intentionnellement quittés. Pourquoi ? Jusqu'à maintenant, nous ne le savions pas. La raison en est simple. L'amour Horace. Tu dois savoir ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ?

Slughorn détourna le regard, gêné. Oh oui, il le savait bien.

⁃ Drago Malefoy était le seul qui soit capable de la séparer de ses amis. Mais je me demande s'il est au courant de la relation qu'entretiennent ces deux jeunes gens. Je n'ose croire qu'il le sache. Tom est bien trop imperméable à l'amour pour pouvoir le voir !

Albus caressait sa barbe, perdu dans ses pensées.

Horace réfléchit et se tourna vers Severus, les sourcils froncés.

⁃ Ce que je ne comprends pas Severus, c'est que le Lord ne t'ait pas parlé de son envie d'enlever Miss Granger !

⁃ Pourtant tu devrais savoir qu'il ne me fait plus autant confiance qu'avant. Rogue détourna la tête, échappant au regard surpris de son collègue.

⁃ Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

⁃ Horace. Ce n'est pas le moment.

Les mots de Dumbledore avaient tout d'un ordre. Il ne souhaitait pas discuter de ce point maintenant. Severus cachait vraisemblablement beaucoup de choses. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. La conversation était finie. Bien qu'il souhaitait se tenir loin des problèmes, Horace était conscient qu'il sortirait de cette salle avec bien plus de soucis en tête que lorsqu'il y était entré.

Alors qu'il fermait la porte, quelque chose attira son attention et le retint. Il était sûr d'avoir entendu Rogue prononcer ce prénom. Celui de Lily Evans.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de tout ça ? Et de la trahison de Drago ?


	6. Chapitre 5 : Les hommes aux secrets

**Note de l'auteure** : Voici donc le second chapitre, en espérant que vous l'aimerez ! J'ai une petite pensée special pour aangel-21 qui verra là pourquoi Slughorn devait garder la mémoire ! ;)

On découvre aussi dans ce chapitre un nouveau personnage qui je dois avouer, est un peu l'un de mes chouchous ! Alors j'attends vos réactions avec impatience :3

Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture ! Et je remercie toujours (Always !) ma bêta Indifferente. Merci, sans toi, cette histoire ne serait pas ce qu'elle est !

**Note de la bêta** : Mais qu'est-il arrivé à Hermione ? Vous demandez-vous désespérément. Et bien vous en saurez un peu plus aujourd'hui. Mais pas tout, hein, il faut en garder pour la suite ! On retrouve aussi Harry et Ron, c'est d'ailleurs mon passage préféré dans ce chapitre (mais vous vous en foutez, je sais). La fin est terrible, le suspense à son comble... Et il faudra attendre au moins 20 jours pour avoir la suite ! Quelle sadique, cet auteur, hein ?

* * *

**Les hommes aux secrets**

Harry Potter se réveilla en sursaut. Les mèches de ses cheveux noirs collées sur son front par la sueur, il arracha prestement ses couvertures pour respirer. Sa poitrine se soulevait à une vitesse impressionnante. Le cri résonnait encore dans ses oreilles. Sinistre et désespéré. Une plainte effroyable qui le fit frissonner. Il s'étonna de voir Ron ronfler dans le lit voisin. Il lui semblait pourtant que le cri fut aussi réel que l'était les ronflements du rouquin. Pourtant rien ne semblait avoir perturbé le sommeil de son ami.

Il réagissait toujours de la même manière. Ce cri revenait toutes les nuits, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'y habituer. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec Voldemort. Les visions qu'il partageait avec son pire ennemi étaient non seulement douloureuses mais aussi personnelles. Il en faisait partie. Pourtant, il apparaissait clairement que le cri qu'il avait entendu provenait d'un rêve. Mais pas un rêve comme les autres. Il était bien trop réel pour que ce ne soit qu'un simple rêve. Bien trop douloureux aussi. Et puis il y avait cette incroyable sensation que la personne qui avait poussé cet horrible cri était plus ou moins proche de lui. Il pensa un moment à Hermione, mais chassa vite cette pensée. Elle n'était toujours pas revenue, mais il savait que ça avait un rapport avec ses recherches sur l'anneau de Salomon. S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, elle les aurait déjà prévenue grâce à leurs pièces. Lorsqu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard, elle avait suggéré de récupérer l'idée des faux gallions qu'elle avait créés lors de leur cinquième année. "C'est simple mais efficace et personne n'ira imaginer que ces gallions nous permettent de nous envoyer des messages. " C'est ce qu'elle leur avait dit et ils avaient approuvé, heureux de l'avoir de leur côté.

Il se leva, posant les pieds sur le parquet froid dans le silence le plus total. Réveiller son ami ne l'inquiéterait que d'avantage. Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Le grincement qu'elle émit le fit sursauter. Il tourna la tête vers le rouquin mais il dormait toujours profondément. Il se passa une main sur le front d'un geste rassuré. Il se retrouva dans le couloir froid et noir du Square Grimmaurd. La tête des anciens elfes de la maison Black luisait d'une lueur malsaine dans l'obscurité. Il frémit. Cette maison lui donnait la chair de poule. Seul le bruit de ses pas sur le plancher troublait le silence de la nuit et c'est avec soulagement qu'il trouva enfin la porte de la salle de bain. Il s'y enferma à clé et alluma la lumière en soupirant.

Il s'approcha du miroir et observa son visage. Effrayant. Il eut un sourire peiné pour son reflet. Des cernes violettes ornaient le contour de ses yeux et voilaient le vert de ses iris. Il passa une main sur ses joues rêches, une barbe y naissait. Le blanc de ses yeux laissaient transparaître le sang de la fatigue. Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer devant l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir. Il avait beau être en sécurité au quartier général de l'ordre du Phénix, tout en lui prouvait le contraire. Son corps trahissait sa fatigue et son inquiétude. Chaque nuit, le même cri le tirait du lit, l'empêchant de retrouver le sommeil. Et à chaque fois, il se retrouvait ici, dans cette salle de bain, à observer le reflet d'un garçon qu'il peinait à reconnaître tant la douleur y était présente. Bien sûr, il n'était pas le seul dans cet état là, tous les membres de l'Ordre subissaient les assauts répétés du mage noir qui gagnait en puissance chaque jour. C'en était effrayant. Harry ne l'aurait avoué devant personne, mais il avait peur. Bien sûr qu'il l'avait terrassé plusieurs fois, mais plus les jours avançaient et plus le combat devenait sinistre. Il n'y avait plus que lui face à Voldemort, ce n'était plus un combat personnel. C'était un combat qui n'impliquait pas seulement lui, mais tout le monde magique. Et la responsabilité lui incombait. Il était le survivant, il était **l'élu** et il était effrayé.

* * *

Hermione peinait à ouvrir les yeux. Elle ne savait depuis combien de temps elle croupissait dans ce cachot, mais une chose était sûre, il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. Personne n'était venu la voir et les maigres repas qu'on lui donnait étaient glissés dans une minuscule trappe sur le bas de la porte. Ce maigre répit ne pouvait lui être que profitable, elle préférait éviter le moindre contact avec les Mangemorts ou le Mage Noir et plus encore avec Drago. Tout n'était qu'obscurité, elle n'avait pas vu de lumière depuis qu'ils l'avaient enfermée. Elle restait allongée sur le sol froid. La cellule était entièrement vide, pas de couchette, même minable qui aurait pu lui servir, ni de pot pour se soulager. Rien. Elle devait se contenter du sol irrégulier et froid. Ses vêtements ne ressemblaient plus qu'à de pauvres lambeaux. Rien qui puisse la protéger de l'air glacial. Elle se repliait sur elle-même, cherchant à garder un peu de chaleur. Par chance, ils lui avaient laissé ses chaussures, ce qui lui avait permis de transformer ses chaussettes en gants pour protéger ses doigts des gelures. Elle n'aurait su dire s'ils avaient lancé un sortilège pour refroidir la cellule et s'en moquait. La seule chose qui la préoccupait pour le moment était de savoir si elle allait, un jour, ressortir d'ici vivante. Si elle allait ressortir tout court d'ailleurs. Elle s'apprêtait à fermer les yeux pour essayer de dormir quand un éclair l'aveugla. De la lumière !

Elle se releva le plus vite qu'elle put, mais ne réussit qu'à s'asseoir contre le mur, face à la porte ouverte. Elle ouvrit les yeux. La lumière l'aveuglait et des larmes de douleur coulèrent sur ses joues. Pourtant, elle les gardait ouverts, cherchant à deviner les formes qui se dessinaient dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle entendit des cris, des éclats de voix, des chocs sourds mais la force des sons qui l'assaillaient la rendait sourde et l'empêchait de comprendre ne serait-ce qu'un mot de ce qui se disait en face d'elle.

Elle discerna quelque chose qu'on jetait vers elle et la porte se referma soudainement, avec un claquement sinistre.

Hermione se précipita sur la chose qui était brusquement entrée dans sa cellule. Elle posa sa main dessus. C'était chaud et ça respirait. Elle fut prise d'un accès de folie en comprenant que c'était une personne qui se trouvait face à elle, prostrée sur le sol. Elle chercha sa main à tâtons dans le noir et s'en saisit, la serrant comme jamais, transmettant un peu de sa compassion. Elle se serra contre son dos, cherchant la chaleur de ce corps inconnu. Il tremblait comme une feuille. Son dos musclé était parcouru de frisson.

« _Un dos de garçon _» pensa-t-elle.

Les cris qu'elle avait entendus étaient sûrement les siens.

« _Qui sait ce qu'ils lui ont fait subir ? _».

Il remua pour essayer de trouver une position plus confortable sur le sol rudimentaire. Il se serra contre elle tandis que ses tremblements diminuaient. Elle serrait toujours sa main et sentit qu'il raffermissait sa prise. Elle voulait dire quelque chose, rassurer la personne qu'elle serrait contre elle mais cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot qu'elle douta pouvoir sortir un son. Elle ouvrit pourtant la bouche :

⁃ Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Sa voix était rauque d'être restée trop longtemps sans parler et elle grimaça de douleur.

⁃ Enchanté Hermione. Je m'apelle Alexander Twain.

Sa voix à lui était douce et cassée. Cassée par la douleur et la peur. Pourtant, il y avait cette parcelle de joie qu'il avait essayé de faire passer dans sa phrase.

Hermione colla son front contre le dos du jeune homme et se mit à pleurer.

* * *

Ron se sentait mal à l'aise. Le silence qui régnait dans la cuisine du square Grimmaurd l'étouffait. Face à lui, Maugrey grommelait des choses que lui seul comprenait. A sa droite, se tenait Albus Dumbledore, les coudes négligemment posés sur la table et l'air fatigué. Harry était à côté de lui, des cernes dignes d'un film d'horreur. Puis venaient Remus et Severus, à chaque bout de table.

Le simple fait de voir ce comité réduit l'angoissait. Que voulait leur dire Dumbledore qui soit si important au point de refuser l'entrée à tous les autres ?

Ron se racla la gorge pour rompre le silence inquiétant qui régnait. Severus lui lança un regard glacial, Remus, un sourire triste. Dumbledore arqua un sourcil et soupira avant de s'expliquer :

⁃ Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.

Harry leva la tête, le visage troublé. Ron lui, sentit l'angoisse lui étreindre le cœur.

⁃ Miss Granger est détenue dans les cachots du manoir Malefoy.

A l'entente du nom de leur meilleure amie, un grand froid envahit les deux garçons. Personne ne disait un mot, laissant les deux jeunes digérer la nouvelle. Harry avait fermé les yeux. Le cri résonnait encore dans ses oreilles. Se pouvait-il que ce soit le sien ? Il sentit la main de Ron agripper la sienne dans un geste désespéré. Ses jointures étaient blanches à force de la serrer, tout comme son visage devenu livide. Il pouvait sentir les tremblements de son meilleur ami et la peur qui l'imprégnait.

Le professeur Dumbledore se redressa sur son siège et adressa un regard plein de compassion aux deux jeunes face à lui. A ce moment précis, il aurait voulu les réconforter, leur dire qu'on irait sauver Miss Granger des mains de ce monstre et qu'on la ramènerait seine et sauve au QG de l'Ordre. Pourtant, l'espoir était faible bien qu'il se refusait à l'admettre. Voldemort avait fait preuve d'une prudence incroyable, ne laissant approcher le manoir uniquement des personnes dont il était absolument certain de leur loyauté. Et bien que Severus y eut accès, il lui était impossible de s'y promener sans être constamment surveillé.

⁃ Pourquoi Professeur ? demanda Harry d'une voix brisée.

Albus joignit ses mains, hésitant. La vérité les achèverait. Ron et Harry gardaient les yeux résolument fixés sur le directeur, attendant une réponse de sa part.

⁃ A quoi bon le leur cacher ! Vociféra Fol Œil. Ils l'apprendront tôt ou tard !

Ron se tourna brusquement vers l'ancien Auror, le visage plus pâle encore.

⁃ Quelle vérité ?! hurla-t-il. Ne me dites pas qu'elle est morte, par pitié …

Sa voix se brisa et son corps se tendit à l'extrême. Instinctivement, Harry l'imita, serrant la main de son ami avec douleur.

⁃ Merlin non ! s'exclama Albus.

⁃ Alors quoi ? s'égosilla Ron.

⁃ Elle entretenait une relation plus qu'amicale avec le jeune Malefoy. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'elle a été capturée, grogna Maugrey en tournant la tête, évitant le regard apeuré des deux jeunes hommes.

Ron se leva d'un bond, renversant la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. Il avait lâché la main d'Harry qui avait attrapé les bords de sa chaise comme s'il allait s'envoler. Ils jetèrent un regard sur les quatre adultes autour de la table, cherchant un geste, une grimace qui leur prouverait que ce n'était qu'une blague.

Pourtant, rien. Rien que des visages peinés, fatigués et cet air de compassion immonde qui dégoûtait les deux jeunes hommes.

* * *

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla, elle était toujours collée au dos d'Alexander. Elle s'était endormie après avoir piqué une grosse crise de larme. Le souffle de son compagnon de cellule était régulier, signe qu'il dormait encore. Elle se recula et s'assit contre le mur de pierre. Au même moment, la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit et avant qu'elle ait pu apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'un visage, l'inconnu avait déjà posé un plateau sur le sol et refermé la porte. Elle s'en approcha rapidement, la faim lui tenaillant le ventre. Alex dormait encore. Elle le réveilla et lui tendit un bout de pain. Il l'accepta avec un grognement désapprobateur. Dans l'obscurité, elle ne parvenait qu'à discerner les contours de son corps. Elle s'amusa à imaginer les traits du garçon en mâchouillant son bout de pain. Elle renversa sa tête en arrière jusqu'à toucher le mur de pierre. Elle ferma les yeux et serra ses genoux contre elle. Alex la rejoignit et lui attrapa la main dans un geste de réconfort.

⁃ Pourquoi tu es là ? lui demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

⁃ Si seulement je le savais ! On m'a enfermé et depuis, personne n'est venu. Je pensais qu'on essaierait de me soutirer des informations mais rien. Et toi ?

⁃ La seule chose que je sais c'est que, je cite "Le Maître a besoin de toi, sale sang-mêlé". Il avait utilisé une voix fluette pour imiter son kidnappeur, ce qui tira un rire à la Gryffondor.

⁃ Une sang-de-bourbe, un sang-mêlé, je me demande bien ce que nous mijote Voldemort, marmonna Hermione.

A l'entente du nom du Mage Noir, Alex frémit. Il n'était pourtant pas un froussard, mais cet "homme" était absolument effrayant.

⁃ Peu importe la raison pour laquelle il nous veut, la seule chose qui m'importe pour l'instant c'est qu'on est coincé dans ce cachot puant et lugubre et je n'ai aucune idée pour en sortir, marmonna-t-il.

Hermione se frappa la tête.

⁃ Aaaah ! Si seulement je ne l'avais pas suivi ! s'exclama-t-elle, sa voix résonnant entre les quatre murs.

⁃ De qui tu parles ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte de leur cachot s'ouvrit. La lumière les aveuglât, mais ils n'osèrent bouger, trop surpris par cet événement inattendu.

Lucius Malefoy entra dans la cellule et attrapa violemment Hermione par le bras. Elle poussa un cri de douleur. Alex se leva précipitamment et attrapa sa main. Elle tourna son regard vers lui, et plongea ses yeux dans ses prunelles marron. Elle put enfin apercevoir son visage. Il avait des cheveux noirs bouclés et courts, des adorables pommettes et de fines lèvres. Il était un peu plus grand qu'elle et plutôt musclé comme elle l'avait remarqué un peu plus tôt. Il la fixait, détaillant les traits de son visage à son tour. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres, ce qui lui réchauffa le cœur.

Lucius la tira d'un coup sec en dehors du cachot tandis que Macnair y entrait et attrapait Alex. Celui-ci se débattit mais ne réussit qu'à recevoir une claque retentissante du Mangemort. Le jeune homme posa une main sur sa joue rouge en lançant un regard noir au mangemort. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à lancer un sort au garçon quand Lucius le retint.

⁃ Ne l'abîme pas, le menaça-t-il de sa voix traînante et froide.

Le Mangemort baissa sa baguette mais gratifia le jeune homme d'un regard haineux. A la voix de Lucius, Hermione eut un haut le cœur. Il avait la même voix que son fils, la même intonation froide et hautaine qui l'avait charmée. Elle sentit les larmes naître dans ses yeux mais se retint. Elle ne devait absolument pas craquer maintenant !

Ils les traînèrent à travers les couloirs lugubre du manoir Malefoy. Hermione se retenait de crier, Alex de les insulter. S'ils avaient un espoir de s'échapper autant mettre toutes les chances de leur côté en paraissant innocents.

Alex s'apprêtait à mordre Macnair au bras quand Lucius ouvrit soudainement une porte sur sa droite. Il y entra, suivi du Mangemort et balança la jeune fille au sol. Alex l'y rejoignit, sans aucun ménagement.

Elle tremblait et n'osait lever les yeux. Si elle avait tant bien que mal retenu ses larmes, la peur qui la tenaillait à présent menaçait de déborder. Alex attrapa de nouveau sa main et la serra de toutes ses forces. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, cherchant son regard. Lui aussi avait peur, lui aussi crevait d'envie de disparaître sous terre. Parce que lever la tête signifiait affronter son regard rouge sang.

Ils ne purent se retenir plus longtemps. Levant la tête, Alex croisa le regard reptilien du Mage Noir. Il se mit à trembler comme une feuille morte et l'envie irrésistible de hurler de peur le saisit.

Hermione elle, avait le regard rivé sur la droite de Voldemort. Debout, une main posée sur le fauteuil de son maître, Drago Malefoy fixait Alex d'un regard venimeux.

* * *

Alors alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Alex ? Et du chapitre en général ? Est-ce que vous avez une idée de pourquoi Voldy veut Hermione et Alex ? :)


	7. Chapitre 6 : Totale Incompréhension

**Note de l'auteure** : Coucou les lecteurs ! Comment allez-vous par ce temps ensoleillé ? Moi, ça va, j'ai passé de super vacances et je suis vraiment contente d'être de retour (quand même voyons) ! Donc voilà, après trois semaines d'absences, le chapitre suivant qui marque à mon avis là aussi un tournant dans l'aventure d'Hermione, Drago et Alex. J'ai d'ailleurs bien rigolé en lisant vos réactions sur Drago ! Je me demandes quelles seront les votres pour ce chapitre-ci héhé. Je m'excuse, il est un peu moins long que ceux d'avant, mais promis, c'est exceptionnel ;)

Je tiens juste à faire un petit aparté. Je remercie ceux qui ajoutent l'histoire à leur favoris ou qui décident de la suivre. Cependant, je cherche vraiment à comprendre pourquoi il semble si difficile de laisser son avis. Ca ne prend que quelques minutes, et ça nous aides vraiment ! En espérant que ce message ne sera pas pris mal. Je souhaite vraiment soulever le problème. Je sais que je suis loin d'être la seule, mais je trouve quand même cela dommage. C'est la critique qui nous fait avancer et progresser, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, alors vraiment, n'hésitez pas !

Sinon, je continue de remercier ma bêta **Indifferente** qui trouve toujours le temps pour corriger mes textes. Sans elle, je vous avoue que je ne sais pas si cette histoire continuerait, alors je vous demande un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour elle ! :D

**Note de la bêta** : Rares sont les fanfictions où Voldemort est aussi présent que dans ce chapitre, ici il est aussi fascinant que terrifiant. Le suspense est tel que le chapitre se lit d'une traite et la suite promet d'être encore plus prenante !

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews** :

**Olivia** : Quelle joie ! Vraiment. De voir apparaître dans ma boite mail une review de ta part ! Tu m'as bien fait rire, mais d'un gentil rire affectif ;)

Je ne peux que continuer de te remercier pour tous ces compliments extraordinaires qui me détruisent les chevilles ! Haha.

Concernant Alex, tu es bien partie, et ça, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! On en apprendra un peu plus ici, j'espère sincèrement que tu aimeras !

Ce qui me touche le plus est probablement le fait que tu prennes le temps à chaque fois de laisser ton avis ! C'est tellement de reconnaissance !

Enfin, je suis revenue avec pleins d'idées, et j'espère qu'elles te plairont ! :D

Je te laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre ;)

**aangel-21** : Si cela peut te rassurer, Hermione et Alex ne sont pas des sacrifices ;) ils sont bien trop importants pour l'histoire, mais, il a bel et bien besoin d'eux pour l'anneau ! Et puis, pour ce qui est de la jalousie de Drago, c'est bel et bien ça ! Enfin, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! :)

**Indifferente** : Je sais, je sais, je pourrais te répondre directement par mail, mais voilà, j'aime bien faire les choses comme ça héhé. Tes reviews m'ont vraiment fait sourire. Surtout le passage sur Drago, que tu traites si gentiment de goujat haha. En tout cas, en ce qui concerne Severus, il va prendre une place importante, mais ça je pense que tu l'as déjà remarqué étant donné que tu lis tout en avant première ;)

Enfin, je te laisse dans le flou en ce qui concerne Drago et Alex, tu verras que finalement, on ne sait pas trop où faire pencher la balance ! Voilà, j'espère que je t'ai bien torturé les méninges avec cette dernière phrase haha.

**Marsatax** : Aah, Marie, comme ça fait plaisir de voir une review de ta part ! Décidémment, pauvre Drago, complètement abandonné par ses lecteurs. Quoique, bon d'accord, ça peut se comprendre ! Et puis, il faut l'avouer, Alex fait vraiment craquer ! Aaah Salomon, si tu savais ce qu'ils vont leur arriver ... Allez suspens, suspens ! :)

Ps : promis, je ne dirais pas à Milo que tu as fantasmé sur Alex ;)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Totale Incompréhension**

Lord Voldemort fixait les deux jeunes à ses pieds, un sourire froid sur le visage. Enfin, son plan pourrait être mis à exécution ! Ses Mangemorts avaient mis plus de temps que prévu pour trouver le gamin Twain, mais il allait finalement pouvoir réaliser ce qu'il désirait depuis des années. Il laissa échapper un rire satisfait qui résonna dans la grande pièce, tirant un frisson d'effroi aux deux Mangemorts qu'il renvoya d'un geste agacé.

Jaugeant les deux bruns au sol, il se leva, ses pieds nus frôlant le sol froid du manoir. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'eux et sépara leurs deux mains d'un coup de baguette.

Il s'approcha d'Hermione et se mit à sa hauteur. Elle se replia sur elle-même, tout courage envolé, n'osant lever les yeux de peur de croiser les prunelles rouges sang du Mage Noir. Une angoisse sourde s'abattit sur elle alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres attrapait d'une main son visage pour qu'elle le regarde. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et Hermione se mit à trembler, les larmes envahissant ses prunelles.

- Grâce à toi, j'aurais ce que je veux, susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Elle devait à tout prix cacher les informations de l'Ordre ! Elle ferma son esprit tant bien que mal, redoutant l'assaut de Voldemort dans son esprit.

Elle attendit, encore et encore, mais rien ne vint.

Lui, la fixait, le regard victorieux, resserrant sa poigne autour de son visage. Elle gémit de douleur.

Alex lança un regard apeuré à la jeune fille. Il cherchait désespérément une solution pour se sortir d'ici, mais toutes étaient plus folles les unes que les autres et aucune ne lui parut susceptible de les garder vivant. Au contraire, cela déclencherait la colère effroyable du mage noir, ce qui n'aiderait pas.

Voldemort lâcha Hermione et se releva. Il retourna s'asseoir sur son trône, jetant au passage un regard moqueur au jeune Malefoy qui fixait Alex. Celui-ci s'était rapproché instinctivement de la jeune fille quand le Mage l'avait lâché, la serrant contre lui, caressant son dos pour la réconforter.

Il n'en menait pas large. Elle était effondré, pleurant tout son saoul, le corps tremblant. Elle avait honte. Honte de sa faiblesse et de ses larmes. Elle qui se croyait si courageuse, qui avait traversé tant de choses avec Harry et Ron, se retrouvait aujourd'hui devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Une bouffée de haine envers elle-même l'envahit et elle essuya rageusement ses larmes. Elle se leva, les jambes tremblantes, suivie d'Alex. Évitant volontairement le regard de Drago, elle fixa Voldemort de son regard le plus noir, lui transmettant toute sa haine.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas le concerné de laisser échapper un rire satisfait.

- On se reprend Miss Granger, voilà qui est mieux, constata-t-il, narquois.

Elle ne répondit pas, consciente que la moindre parole provocante pourrait signer son arrêt de mort.

Voldemort plongea sa main dans le col de sa robe de sorcier et en sortit un anneau qu'il portait sur une chaîne autour de son cou.

- Reconnaissez-vous ceci Miss Granger ? demanda-t-il, soudainement sérieux.

Elle resta ébahie. Cet anneau, ce n'était pas possible. Pas déjà ? Elle-même n'aurait su où le chercher ! Instinctivement, elle fit un pas en avant, désireuse d'observer l'objet de plus près, mais le sourire froid de Voldemort la laissa clouée sur place.

- L'anneau de Salomon … cracha méchamment Alex, Comment est-il entré en votre possession ?

Hermione se tourna d'un bloc vers lui, la surprise se peignant sur ses traits. Comment pouvait-il savoir cela ? Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander plus d'explications mais Voldemort la devança.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter, venant d'un Serdaigle, ça ne m'étonne absolument pas, s'exclama-t-il en se levant, une lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux.

- Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? demanda Alex calmement, la colère montant peu à peu dans sa voix.

Lord Voldemort s'approcha de lui, tournant sa baguette entre ses doigts fins. Hermione ne bougeait pas, trop surprise pour réagir. Elle était sûre de n'avoir jamais vu le garçon à Poudlard. Elle fixait Alex, le regard empli d'interrogations alors que Voldemort avait incliné sa tête, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres.

- De vieilles légendes … Des secrets enfouis. Le jeune Malefoy m'a été d'une grande aide.

Alex tourna la tête vers le blond, haine et dégoût dans les yeux. Drago lui répondit par un regard tout aussi venimeux. Si des yeux pouvaient tuer, le brun n'aurait pas fait long feu du brun.

Hermione qui ne comprenait pas, suivait l'échange des deux jeunes hommes, les sourcils froncés. Elle détestait ne pas comprendre, mais n'osait demander, de peur de subir la colère du Mage Noir.

- Bien, puisque vous semblez en savoir assez…

Lord Voldemort sortit une fiole de sa robe de sorcier, ainsi que deux baguettes. La fiole contenait un liquide couleur ambre qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

A son plus grand soulagement, Hermione reconnut sa baguette. Pourtant, quelque chose clochait. Il allait vraisemblablement les leur rendre, mais pourquoi ? Et cette fiole... Elle sentit l'angoisse l'envahir de nouveau.

- Drago.

L'ordre était catégorique et le blond s'avança. Il s'arrêta à côté de son maître et récupéra les deux baguettes.

Drago fit apparaître trois verres.

Alex ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Voldemort, plus rapide, l'attrapa à la gorge. Il approcha son visage du sien et susurra :

- Ne t'avise pas de refuser ou de faire quoi que ce soit pour me contrer. Résiste, et je détruirai ta famille jusqu'au dernier membre. Je prendrais un malin plaisir à torturer ce jeune Eliot.

Il le relâcha et Alex s'effondra au sol, massant sa gorge douloureuse. Hermione tremblait. Voldemort s'approcha d'elle et fit apparaître un couteau. Elle écarquilla les yeux de peur et recula. Il attrapa violemment son poignet, arrachant un cri de douleur à la jeune fille et présenta sa main, paume ouverte vers le haut. Il entailla sa peau et elle retint un cri, se mordant les lèvres. Il recueillit une goutte de son sang qu'il versa dans la fiole.

Il recommença cette action sur Alex qui ferma les yeux pour échapper au regard suffisant du Mage Noir, puis sur Drago. Hermione lui jeta un regard interrogateur, mettant de côté sa rancœur, mais le jeune homme détourna les yeux. Si Voldemort le mêlait à ses projets, c'est qu'il devait assurément s'agir de quelque chose d'important.

Lorsque la dernière goutte de sang prélevée tomba dans le liquide ambré, celui-ci prit une jolie couleur dorée. Hermione se retenait de poser des questions sur l'identité de la potion, Voldemort ne lui aurait sûrement pas répondu.

Le mage noir remplit les trois verres avec le liquide doré. Drago se saisit de l'un d'eux, et l'avala d'une traite. Alex, qui sentait encore la menace contre sa famille, s'en saisit vivement et le but avec une grimace.

Hermione hésita, les événements prenaient une tournure bien trop étrange et insaisissable. Quoi qu'elle voulut faire, Voldemort les manipulait. Celui-ci la fixa méchamment, ses yeux rouges s'intensifiant de colère devant l'hésitation de la jeune fille. Elle en frémit de peur, attrapa le verre et le porta à ses lèvres. Elle fronça le nez devant l'amertume de la potion, mais l'avala.

Elle ferma les yeux, s'attendant à ce que quelque chose se passe, pourtant, il lui semblait que rien n'avait changé en elle.

Elle ouvrit les yeux de surprise quand Drago mit sa main dans la sienne. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur auquel il répondit par un regard peiné. Décidément, tout lui échappait.

- Prend sa main, siffla Voldemort à Alex.

Alex lui jeta un regard noir mais s'empara de la main libre d'Hermione. Il la serra, retrouvant la chaleur de la jeune femme à travers sa paume ensanglantée.

- Bien.

Voldemort sourit, satisfait. Il leva sa baguette et effectua des mouvements complexes face aux trois jeunes sorciers, murmurant des paroles inconnues qui sonnaient comme une mélodie ancestrale.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, une douce chaleur s'empara d'eux accompagnée d'odeurs nouvelles et de bruits inconnus qui contrastaient avec la pièce sombre dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Comme un dernier avertissement, la voix de Lord Voldemort, menaçante, retentit avant que tout disparaisse autour d'eux.

Hermione ferma les yeux, un sentiment de plénitude s'emparant d'elle, l'ordre du Mage Noir résonnant dans sa tête comme une complainte hypnotique.

« _Ramenez-moi la clé. Ramenez-moi la clé. Ramenez-moi la clé_.»

* * *

Ils étaient sortis de la cuisine sans un mot, avaient montés les escaliers, le cœur lourd, et s'étaient installés dans leur chambre en silence. La nouvelle avait de quoi choquer et laisser pantois.

Le plus inquiétant était le manque de réaction de Ron. Lui qui d'habitude explosait de colère pour rien gardait un visage fermé. Harry ne savait s'il devait s'attendre à ce que son ami s'excite d'un moment à l'autre ou s'il prenait la nouvelle assez bien.

Il s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Il n'y avait pas que ça. Il savait qu'il était amoureux d'Hermione et cette information devait le toucher particulièrement.

Ron inspira, s'apprêtant à parler.

- Je m'y attendais tu sais. Elle devenait distante, pas seulement à cause de sa mission. Depuis qu'elle a disparu pendant ces deux semaines en fait. Tu crois que c'est là que … ?

- C'est probable Ron. Je ne vois pas quand ils auraient pu parler autrement. Elle ne nous a jamais raconté ce qu'il s'était passé pendant sa captivité. Et puis, quand elle est revenue, elle n'avait pas l'air d'une fille qui venait de passer deux semaines en piteux état.

- Alors, il l'aurait aidé ?

- Peut-être bien, Ron. Peut-être bien.

Il ne répondit pas, ressassant les paroles du survivant dans sa tête.

- Il l'a trahie pourtant. Tu crois que l'amour l'a aveuglée au point qu'elle ne se rende pas compte que Malefoy agissait pour une bonne raison.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée Ron. Mais une chose est sûre, on ne le saura pas tant qu'on n'en aura pas parlé avec elle.

Ron sentit son cœur se serrer. Il aurait voulu qu'elle soit là, avec eux, qu'elle leur explique. Qu'elle soit l'amie qu'elle avait toujours été avant qu'ils quittent Poudlard. Il avait beau se sentir trahi, il aurait tout fait pour aller la chercher maintenant et la serrer contre lui.

Ron suffoqua et sentit les larmes dévaler ses joues. Harry passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le serra contre lui.

Ce soir, Ron se sentait trahi. Il avait mal, il avait peur. Et la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était pleurer l'absence d'Hermione.

- On a beau se morfondre, on ne peut pas aller la chercher maintenant, mais on peut faire en sorte de détruire Voldemort. C'est ce qu'elle aurait fait à notre place. J'ai des plans Ron. Mais avant, on a besoin d'aide et je sais où la trouver.

* * *

Alors, que pensez-vous du chapitre ? A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer une fois que Drago, Hermione et Alex seront tous les trois ? Et avez-vous une idée du plan de Harry ? ^^

Je souhaitais vous proposer quelque chose : aimeriez-vous que je crée une adresse mail ou une page facebook uniquement pour l'histoire, afin de pouvoir partager vos idées, vos avis, ou bien n'importe quoi en fait !

J'attends vos réponses avec impatience !

Et pour bien finir en beauté, ça vous dit de passer une soirée avec Alex ?

Kiss !


	8. Chapitre 7 : Courage et Bazar des Mondes

**Note de l'auteure** : Hello les p'tits loups ! Comment allez-vous ? J'espère que vous ne déprimez pas trop à l'idée de reprendre les cours ! Et puis, les vacances de la Toussaint, elles ne sont pas si loin ! ;)

Sinon, concernant le chapitre, je peux déjà vous dire qu'un nouveau personnage arrive. Oui, oui encore ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez ! :)

En fait, un deuxième personnage fait son apparition, et je me dis que celui-ci va vous faire rire un petit moment ! Sinon, vous saurez enfin où sont passés Hermione, Alex et Drago !

Je remercie encore et toujours ma bêta Indifferente ! Et je vous invite vraiment à aller lire ses traductions si ce n'est pas encore fait ! :)

N'ayant eu que très peu de réponses en ce qui concerne mon idée de créer une page facebook ou bien une adresse mail spéciale pour l'histoire, je relance ici. Est-ce que cela vous intéresserait ?

**Note de la bêta** : Pour ce chapitre, que dire ? ... Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans l'imaginaire débordant de notre chère ClaP74, vous allez découvrir un monde parallèle, aussi délirant qu'intrigant. Le tout couronné de suspense !

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Indifferente** : Si seulement on avait une solution à ces problèmes de reviews ^^ Enfin bon, on ne peut qu'espérer ! Je me demande si j'aurais pu faire une syncope en voyant que tu avais spoilé l'histoire ? Je crois que je t'aurais tué :p

Quoique, c'est embêtant, je n'aurais plus de bêta ! Pour la page FB, ben j'attends plus d'avis, mais bon, si c'est pour se faire engueuler ;)

Haha, je suis sûre qu'avec lui, ta soirée sera parfaite !

Ps : Imagines si la Corse m'avait fait perdre toute mon inspiration … Haha

**Marsatax** : Merciiiii ma petite Marie ! :D

Ah, je peux te dire qu'on est pas au bout avec Drago, Alex et Ron. Surtout Ron en fait. Si tu savais ce que je lui réserve héhé *rire sadique*

J'aime quand tu te poses des questions ! Mais rassures toi, les réponses arrivent maintenant ! ;) Enfin bon, j'ai entendu tes supplications, et voilà enfin la suite ! J'espère que ça va te plaire ;)

**Aileensmithx** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :)

Pauvre Drago, s'il savait tout ce qu'on dit à son propos xD

Oula, quand même, je ne pousserais pas Hermione à tuer Drago, mais bon, il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça, c'est sûr !

Enfin, voilà la suite, et j'espère vraiment qu'elle te plaira ! :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Courage et Bazar des Mondes**

Eliot refusait de quitter la chambre de son frère. Ses parents avaient tout essayé, de la punition à la discussion, mais rien n'avait fonctionné. Le jeune garçon restait prostré sous la couette depuis deux jours, n'avalant que les repas que sa mère lui apportait dans la journée. A chaque fois, elle essayait de le raisonner, lui rappelait qu'il était probablement sain et sauf, que _son_ sang était trop important pour qu'_il_ le fasse couler.

Mais rien n'y faisait, il était anéanti.

Sa disparition avait eu l'effet d'une bombe dans la famille, révélant la fausseté de tout ce qu'ils avaient construit pour atteindre cette stupide _normalité_.

Ils s'étaient cachés et Eliot avait abandonné tout espoir de pouvoir être un jour ce gosse de 11 ans qui attend avec impatience la rentrée à Poudlard. Pour cette _normalité_, ils avaient enfoui leurs origines, refusé de se mêler, et choisi de disparaître le plus possible dans la population sorcière.

Renier ce qu'ils étaient.

Il n'avait jamais eu de réels amis. Il avait dû se contenter d'un professeur à domicile, qui semblait avoir toujours été là. Il n'avait eu que son frère.

Eliot idolâtrait Alex. Il était à la fois son frère, son meilleur ami et son mentor. Il était né en voyant Alex, il vivait avec Alex, passait tout son temps avec Alex. Son monde tournait autour d'Alex.

Pourtant, depuis deux jours, il se retrouvait seul.

Sans Alex.

Et son monde ne tournait plus.

Quand l'envie le prenait, il se levait, fouillait dans l'armoire de son frère et enfilait ses sweat, respirant l'odeur rassurante d'Alex.

Ce matin-là, Eliot se leva, passa un vieux gilet vert qui traînait et se posta devant la fenêtre. La pluie tombait à flot, rendant plus maussade encore l'atmosphère qui régnait dans la chambre. Sur la vitre, il distinguait son reflet, silhouette dégingandée, fatiguée. Il avait les mêmes cheveux que son frère et ces mêmes yeux marron argenté. Digne héritage qu'ils portaient tous les deux avec solennité malgré tout.

Il enfouit rageusement ses mains dans les poches du gilet. Quelque chose s'y trouvait. Un vieux papier froissé. Il le sortit et le déplia. Malgré les froissements et les déchirures qui ornaient la feuille, Eliot aurait reconnu le visage entre mille. Figure d'un espoir idyllique et d'une résistance sans faille, le visage d'Harry Potter s'étalait sur l'affiche, surmonté de la mention INDESIRABLE N°1.

Une idée germa dans son esprit et il se maudit de ne pas y avoir réfléchit plus tôt. Vraisemblablement, son frère y avait pensé et il se doutait que leurs parents avaient trouvé l'idée trop _anormale_ pour sortir de leur sécurité anonyme et rejoindre le survivant. Raison pour laquelle ils restaient planqués dans cette maison.

Pas si bien cachés que ça pourtant. Ils les avaient trouvés. Et ils avaient emmené Alex.

Si seulement ses parents osaient, s'ils acceptaient ne serait-ce qu'une fois les origines de sa mère. Alex serait toujours là. Alex combattrait directement les Forces du Mal. Alex serait en danger, mais, égoïstement, il se disait qu'Alex serait toujours là, avec lui.

Qu'importe le scénario qu'il imaginait, Alex était en mauvaise position et peu importe la décision de ses parents, Eliot le sauverait.

Face à la pluie torrentielle, Harry Potter le fixait, le regard ferme. Eliot, lui, y lisait l'espoir.

Il était décidé, il allait sortir de son anonymat, il allait sauver son frère.

Inébranlable, au fond de lui, il se sentait fort. Rien ne pourrait l'arrêter.

* * *

Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, Hermione comprit qu'ils étaient arrivés dans un endroit qui devait sortir de son imagination. Des odeurs indescriptibles l'assaillaient et l'air autour d'elle charriait une chaleur incroyablement douce.

Ce n'était rien comparé aux bruits. Des bruits de toutes sortes, des voix mélodieuses, des cris de bonheur, des rires. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et dans un sursaut, Hermione ouvrit les yeux.

Ce qui s'imposa à elle fut la certitude qu'elle ne se trouvait plus en Angleterre. Des myriades de couleurs s'étalaient devant elle, du blanc au noir en passant par toutes les couleurs possibles et imaginables. A la place du ciel gris et pluvieux, rayonnait un soleil d'un jaune puissant.

Ils se trouvaient sous un porche immense qui marquait l'entrée de ce qui semblait être une grande cité. Ce qui en devait être le peuple remplissait les rues, seules se distinguaient les différentes tuniques de couleurs que portaient les habitants. La tête lui tournait, le trop plein d'informations que son cerveau enregistrait lui lancinait les tempes. Elle se tourna vers Alex. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et était tendu en avant, captant tout ce qu'il voyait dans un élan de connaissance avide.

Il ne semblait pas la voir, absorbé par la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Elle l'observa, fascinée par l'envoûtement dans lequel était pris le jeune homme.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! s'exclama Drago.

Dans un même élan, Alex et Hermione se tournèrent vers lui, surpris. Le Serpentard, les yeux exorbités, retenait désespérément un fou rire. Face à lui s'avançait une sorte d'humain avec une trompe d'éléphant. Alex laissa échapper un ricanement alors qu'Hermione cherchait dans sa mémoire une quelconque information sur une créature mi-humaine, mi-éléphant.

La créature s'avança et s'arrêta face à eux. Ils gardaient tous trois le silence, attendant un signe. L'humain-éléphant se plia en deux et après une révérence cérémonieuse, il se releva et leur offrit un sourire charmant.

- Bienvenue au Bazar des Mondes, jeunes voyageurs, je me nomme Carlius Tapagozia, pour vous servir.

* * *

Carlius Tapagozia les mena à travers un dédale de rue. Tout le long du chemin, les trois jeunes gardèrent le silence, observant avec intérêt les différentes créatures qui peuplaient la cité. A leur plus grande surprise, centaures, humains, vampires et toutes les espèces du monde magique se mêlaient sans animosité dans les grandes rues.

L'homme-éléphant était apparu face à eux et leur avait intimés de le suivre. Ce qu'ils s'étaient empressés de faire, perdus dans cette immensité inconnue. Leur guide adressait des signes de mains joyeux aux passants qui lui répondaient par des révérences tout aussi cérémonieuses.

Hermione brûlait de lui poser des questions, mais un regard de Drago qui lui intimait l'ordre de se taire l'en dissuada. Chaque chose en son temps. Il semblait les mener quelque part, et d'ici-là, ils auraient le temps de poser leurs questions.

Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant une sorte d'auberge dans laquelle Carlius s'empressa de les pousser. A leur entrée, le silence se fit. Les têtes se tournèrent vers les trois inconnus. Hermione se fit toute petite, cherchant désespérément à échapper aux regards scrutateurs des centaures assis à une table un peu plus loin. Drago fixait l'assemblée d'un regard noir, imposant par son simple rictus un respect non feint. Alex, quant à lui, lançait des regards narquois, observant avec attention les faits et gestes de tous les clients.

Carlius les mena vers une petite table sur la gauche et les fit asseoir à l'abri des regards. Un nain s'approcha de leur table et déposa devant chacun d'eux une grande pinte de Bierraubeurre. Alex s'en saisit avidement et but à grande goulée le liquide ambré. Hermione l'imita, ayant l'impression de redécouvrir la saveur tant appréciée du breuvage. Drago ne touchait pas à son verre, méfiant, fixant d'un regard noir Carlius. Celui-ci continuait de sourire d'un air joyeux, observant les deux jeunes déguster leur boisson avec un plaisir non feint. Il ignorait le regard menaçant du Serpentard qui s'énervait de voir sa puissance rabaissée par un homme avec une trompe d'éléphant. Carlius ricanait intérieurement, il adorait faire enrager les petits nouveaux qui se croyaient un peu trop supérieurs à son goût. Au moment où Hermione et Alex posèrent enfin leur pinte sur la table, il se décida à prendre la parole.

- Nous vous attendions, dit-il d'une voix mielleuse en approchant sa tête de la leur, comme s'il partageait avec eux un secret.

- Vous nous attendiez ? demanda Hermione d'un air surpris, approchant elle aussi sa tête de celle de Carlius.

Sa trompe se déplia, attrapa la pinte qui lui était destinée et la glissant vers sa bouche, il but une gorgée du liquide, faisant volontairement patienter les trois jeunes devant lui. Drago lui lança un regard dégoûté et se retint de frapper la créature qui les avait menés jusqu'ici. Hermione ne pipait mot, fixée sur les yeux de Carlius, attendant une réponse.

Alex baissa la tête en arrière et se mit à rire. C'était un rire moqueur, suffisant. Carlius en fut vexé et reposa la pinte d'un coup sec sur le bois verni, renversant une partie par la même occasion.

L'attention des clients se reporta sur eux et Hermione sentit, mal à l'aise, les regards curieux et interrogateurs des créatures sur son dos.

Carlius fixa Alex et lui sourit d'un air suffisant.

- Je sais ce que vous cherchez, murmura-t-il, doucereux.

Il pointa un doigt sur le brun.

- Et toi, Alexander Twain, je connais les secrets que tu caches.

Alex se figea. Son visage était devenu blême. Il se pencha vers Carlius et siffla méchamment.

- Qu'est-ce que vous savez ? murmura-t-il, menaçant.

Hermione et Drago les fixait, l'incompréhension et la surprise se peignant sur leur visage. Hermione s'apprêtait à intervenir mais Drago la retint. Les questions embarrassantes seraient pour plus tard. Une fois encore. Carlius se releva et leur sourit joyeusement, comme si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé. Alex tremblait de colère. Comment cette simple créature pouvait-il savoir qui il était et ce qu'il cachait ?

Carlius joignit ses deux mains et les fixa par dessus sa trompe, ignorant la colère des deux jeunes hommes.

- Je sais ce que vous cherchez. Je sais qui vous a envoyés et ses projets. Ne croyez pas que je vous aiderai à la trouver. Je n'aiderai aucun de vous deux. Il fit une pause, réfléchissant. Je n'aiderai que la jeune femme.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, imitée par ses deux compatriotes.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en mordillant sa lèvre d'un air tendu.

- Vous portez quelque chose d'important. Je dois le protéger, c'est mon devoir, répondit-il d'un air solennel.

Il l'observa, cherchant à voir si elle savait. Mais la manière dont la jeune fille fronçait les sourcils et triturait ses mains prouvait qu'elle ne s'en était pas encore aperçue. Tant mieux, il pourrait la protéger plus facilement des autres. Hermione voulut lui demander des explications mais il lui répondit par un signe de tête évasif. Elle n'obtiendrait rien de lui aujourd'hui. Drago et Alex étaient restés silencieux. De quoi parlait-il ? Les événements les dépassaient. Ce Carlius semblait en savoir beaucoup trop. Ils étaient piégés dans un monde qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et devaient retrouver une clé dont ils n'avaient aucune idée de la forme.

Drago, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, tourna la tête vers Hermione. Elle semblait fatiguée et inquiète. Des cernes bleutées soulignaient ses yeux devenus ternes et elle ne parvenait pas à stopper les tremblements de ses mains. Les paroles de l'homme-éléphant n'étaient pas pour la rassurer et son séjour dans les cachots de Voldemort ne l'avait pas aidée non plus. Drago ravala sa haine et intercepta le regard d'Alex. Lui aussi était fatigué mais ses tremblements étaient plus dus à la colère qu'à la peur. Il se retourna vers Carlius.

- Ecoutez Mr. Tapagozia. Nous sommes fatigués, nous avons faim, nous ne savons même pas où nous sommes. Si vous pouviez nous indiquer d'un endroit où dormir, nous vous en serions … _reconnaissants_.

Il avait prononcé le dernier mot avec hypocrisie, montrant par là qu'il ne lui faisait absolument pas confiance et qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire par cette créature.

Carlius se leva, s'inclina et leur offrit un sourire narquois. Il leur intima de le suivre et ils lui emboîtèrent le pas avec prudence. Ils ne sortirent pas de l'auberge, mais la traversèrent et empruntèrent des petits escaliers dissimulés derrière une porte vers le bar. En passant, Carlius adressa un hochement de tête entendu au vampire propriétaire de l'auberge. Il lui lança une clé que Carlius s'empressa de glisser dans sa poche et disparut derrière la porte avec les trois jeunes.

* * *

Alors, le verdict ? Que pensez-vous d'Eliot ? Et de Carlius ?

Dans le prochain chapitre, vous aurez le droit à une rencontre importante entre Harry, Ron et Suurprise ! Il y aura aussi du Drago jaloux et du Alex téméraire, mais aussi quelques révélations à propos de Carlius.

Allez les p'tits loups, à la semaine prochaine ! :)


	9. Chapitre 8 : Comme un goût de déjà-vu

**Note de l'auteure** : Hello ! Comment allez-vous après cette première semaine de cours ? Pas trop fatigué ou débordé de devoirs j'espère ! Moi je reprends les cours demain matin avec un stage d'anglais d'une semaine. Si seulement il pouvait avoir comme sujet Harry Potter, je serais bien motivée ! Enfin, heureusement qu'il y a les fanfictions pour remédier à ça !

D'ailleurs, je lance un appel, je suis un peu en manque de lecture en ce moment, donc si vous avec des fanfictions à me proposer, je suis preneuse !

Sinon, concernant ce chapitre, comme promis, vous aurez du Drago jaloux d'un Alex un peu trop entreprenant ! ;) Et puis une rencontre prometteuse !

Merci à **Indifferente** :)

Sur ce, en espérant que cette suite vous plaise, je vous laisse à la lecture ! :)

**Note de la bêta** : Vous trouviez qu'il y avait du suspense dans les chapitres précédents ? C'est parce que vous n'aviez pas encore lu ce chapitre ! Deux parties, une sur Harry et Ron, l'autre sur notre nouveau trio. Les deux se terminent pile quand on a justement envie de savoir la suite ! C'est à la fois frustrant et envoûtant... Mais trêve de bavardage, je vous laisse découvrir ce merveilleux chapitre par vous-mêmes.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews** :

**van3xxx** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu continueras à la trouver "superbe" :)

**Marsatax** : Aah Marie ! Je suis trop contente de voir tes reviews à chaque fois ! Parce que tu prends le temps d'en laisser d'abord, et puis parce que tu le fais avec tellement de plaisir que je ne peux qu'en être ravie ! :D

En plus, tu as raison sur presque tous les points haha :p

Enfin, j'espère que les cours ne t'ont pas trop attristée et que tu ne m'en voudras pas de ce petit retard ! Je suis sûre que tu vas encore plus adorer Eliot ! ;)

Et encore merci ! La prochaine fois, ce sera à moi de te laisser des reviews ! (Bientôt j'espère ! :D)

**Aileensmithx** : Merci ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir ! Surtout quand je vois que tu as été autant touchée par Eliot ! :)

Que dire ? Est-ce que j'étais aussi prévisible dans mon histoire ? ^^ Nan parce que tu as quasiment tout deviné ! Bravo ! :D

Je ne vais pas tout dévoiler maintenant, mais je te promets que tu auras des réponses rapidement ! ;)

En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Comme un goût de déjà-vu**

Carlius Tapagozia les avait installés dans une petite chambre de l'auberge. La décoration était sobre, trois lits poussés contre le mur, une fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue et qui laissait passer les rayons du soleil couchant. Une table, quelques chaises et une petite salle de bain attenante. Drago avait protesté, jamais il ne pourrait dormir dans ce nid à rat. Hermione et Alex étaient restés silencieux, se contentant d'observer la chambre d'un regard appréciateur. La pièce leur paraissait plus que confortable après l'éprouvant séjour dans les cachots. Le Serpentard avait continué de râler et pour le "_punir_", Carlius l'avait emmené avec lui chercher de la nourriture à l'étage au dessous.

Avant de partir, Carlius avait sortit la petite clé de sa poche et avec un sourire charmeur, enfermé les deux jeunes dans la chambre. Hermione se dirigea comme un zombie vers l'un des lits les plus proches et s'affala dessus, soupirant d'aise quand elle posa la tête sur l'oreiller moelleux.

- On ne pourrait pas juste utiliser un sort pour allumer ce feu ? demanda encore une fois Ron en poussant un soupir exaspéré.

- Non Ron, on ne peut pas, répondit Harry d'un ton las.

Le rouquin laissa échapper un grognement énervé et frotta à nouveau les deux pierres entre elles, espérant voir enfin l'étincelle surgir. En vain.

Refrénant l'envie de les jeter au loin pour en finir, Ron les posa devant lui, se leva et attrapa son sac à dos. Il en sortit une couverture et s'y enveloppa avant de s'asseoir contre un arbre.

Harry tourna la tête vers lui, se leva sans un mot et entreprit d'allumer le feu. Après plusieurs tentatives, il parvint à créer une petite flamme et enfin la rassurante chaleur l'inonda. Ron s'approcha avec réticence du feu, mais ne put finalement pas résister, et laissa ses mains onduler face aux flammes.

- Si seulement Hermione était là pour nous aider … commença Ron.

- Justement Ron, elle n'est pas là, le coupa Harry, amer.

Ron se ratatina sur lui-même. Harry savait qu'il y était allé un peu fort, mais l'absence de la jeune femme lui faisait plus mal qu'il ne le laissait voir. Plus particulièrement quand il se rendait compte qu'ils avaient besoin d'elle.

- Excuse moi Ron, soupira-t-il, la mine confite.

Le rouquin posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami, comprenant sa douleur aussi bien que lui. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, en silence, réfléchissant aux jours à venir. Ron fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche :

- Comment tu comptes les aborder ? demanda-t-il en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour se réchauffer.

- Tu te rappelles de la fête de Noël que Slughorn avait organisée, en sixième année ? Il y avait ce vampire, Sanguini avec qui j'ai fait connaissance.

- Espérons qu'il te reconnaisse, maugréa Ron avec une grimace.

Harry sourit. Certes son idée était folle mais face à Voldemort, affronter des vampires lui semblait dérisoire. S'ils réussissaient, ils auraient des alliés de taille.

Le survivant se leva.

- Je prends le premier tour de garde, indiqua-t-il à son ami.

Sortant sa baguette de sa poche par précaution, il alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin, tandis que Ron s'enroulait dans sa couverture et laissait le sommeil le gagner.

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tard_

Un craquement retentit. Ron se figea, sa baguette serrée dans sa main. Il tendit l'oreille, cherchant à percevoir un autre bruit qui aurait pu traduire la présence d'un ennemi, mais seul les ronflements de Harry brisaient le silence inquiétant de la nuit. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un simple animal mais Ron restait vigilant. Un fourmillement lui descendit dans le dos et l'impression désagréable qu'on l'observait l'envahit. Il se leva, serrant plus fermement sa baguette dans sa main moite. Il plissa les yeux, cherchant une ombre entre les arbres et l'obscurité de la nuit. Il s'apprêta à se retourner lorsqu'il sentit l'extrémité d'une baguette contre son dos. Il se figea.

- Range ta baguette.

Le ton était clair, autoritaire et ne permettait aucune réponse. Ron s'empressa de ranger sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean. L'inconnu baissa sa baguette à son tour et le rouquin laissa échapper un soupir muet avant de se tourner vers lui. Dans l'obscurité, il ne distinguait que la silhouette de ce qui semblait être un jeune homme. Il garda le silence. Harry dormait toujours au vu des ronflements qui s'élevaient. L'incident s'était déroulé dans un calme absolu.

- Réveille-le.

Ron resta un moment sans rien faire, les bras ballants, jaugeant la personne face à lui. Il tourna finalement les talons et se baissa vers son ami pour le réveiller. Harry se releva sans comprendre, et apercevant la silhouette derrière le rouquin, se précipita sur elle, baguette à la main. Il s'arrêta d'un seul coup face à lui. L'inconnu avait les mains dans les poches, et ne semblait pas représenter une menace. Harry baissa sa baguette et se dirigea sans un mot vers les restes de cendres.

- Ron, tu peux récupérer le bois qu'on a laissé sur le côté, demanda Harry d'un ton froid.

L'inconnu était resté debout, face à eux et gardait un silence impitoyable. Ron rapporta le bois à Harry et celui-ci s'empressa de rallumer le feu éteint.

Quand ce fut fait, Harry s'assit en tailleur face au feu, imité par Ron qui tourna la tête vers lui dans l'attente d'un quelconque signe. A son regard impassible, Ron comprit. La silhouette face à eux hésita, et d'un pas léger, s'approcha et s'assit en face des deux garçons.

Les flammes laissèrent apparaître un visage plus jeune qu'eux. Des cheveux bruns bouclés et des yeux marron qui rappelaient étrangement ceux d'Hermione. Le garçon fixait Harry, une pointe de respect s'emparant de ses yeux chocolat. Ron, quant à lui, fronça les sourcils. Il s'était laissé désarmer par un gosse plus jeune que lui. Une pointe de honte l'envahit et il passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'un air rageur. Le brun qui avait surprit son geste lui offrit un sourire charmeur auquel Ron répondit par un regard sombre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Harry, scrutant le visage du garçon.

- Vous aider.

Ron laissa échapper un rire moqueur. Le garçon se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

- Toi, tu veux nous aider ? Laisse moi rire ! Attends, t'as quel âge ? demanda Ron avec un sourire ironique.

- 16 ans.

Ron resta silencieux devant l'absence de réaction du jeune homme. Il s'apprêta à répondre mais celui-ci lui coupa la parole.

- Contrairement à ce que tu penses, je ne suis pas là pour m'amuser. J'ai 16 ans, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas me battre. Si je suis là, c'est pour une bonne raison. Il y a quelqu'un que je veux retrouver et je suis prêt à tout pour réussir.

Ron le fixa. La lueur farouche et dure qui avait envahi ses yeux l'effraya, mais comme eux deux, il semblait sincère. Il regretta ses paroles. Il lui offrit un sourire navré et fut rassuré quand le garçon lui lança un regard compréhensif.

Harry observa encore un moment le jeune homme face a lui et poussa un soupir contraint.

- Tu sais que tu n'es pas en sécurité avec nous ?

Il acquiesça.

- Je ne te demanderai qu'une seule chose. Il y a des mots qui ne peuvent être dits. Ce n'est pas une question de confiance ni de personne. C'est une question de sûreté. Moins tu en sais sur ce que nous faisons, mieux ce sera pour toi.

- Il y a des secrets qu'on ne peut pas garder bien longtemps Harry Potter. Je ne te forcerai pas à me les dire, mais il arrivera un moment où ce qui a été tu devra être dit. Autant pour vous que pour moi.

Harry et Ron restèrent de marbre. Ce gosse était étonnant. Ron jeta un coup d'œil à Harry. Ils se fixèrent un moment, semblant communiquer tous les deux. Harry finit par retourner la tête vers le garçon. Celui-ci sourit. Il avait gagné, il le savait. Il tendit la main au dessus du feu et dit :

- Au fait, je m'appelle Eliot Twain.

Ron se saisit de sa main et la serra.

- Ron Weasley.

Eliot lui sourit et tourna la tête vers Harry, qui s'empara de la main tendue.

- Alors, où on va ? demanda Eliot avec un grand sourire.

- Voir nos amis les vampires, répondit Ron avec un regard mystérieux.

* * *

Drago se réveilla en sursaut, haletant. Il essuya les perles de sueurs qui coulaient sur son front. Toujours le même cauchemar, les mêmes gestes qui lui rappelaient l'horrible nuit qui avait tout fait basculer. Il s'appuya contre le dossier de la chaise en fermant les yeux et soupira longuement. Il tourna la tête au son d'un gémissement. Hermione dormait dans un des lits, les poings serrés. Faisait-elle un cauchemar elle aussi ? Il l'observa, son visage était tiré, les cheveux éparpillés autour de sa tête en une masse difforme.

Hermione se réveilla dans un soubresaut désagréable. Elle fixa le plafond, reprenant difficilement sa respiration. Toujours les mêmes cauchemars. Elle se releva doucement en position assise, et sentant qu'on l'observait tourna la tête. Elle croisa les deux orbes gris de Drago. Un frisson lui descendit dans le dos. Rien n'y faisait, le souvenir de sa trahison restait trop vif. Elle détourna le regard.

- Où est Alex ? demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

Amertume. C'est ce qu'il ressentit. Jalousie. C'est ce qui le dévorait. Il serra convulsivement son poing sous la table, fermant les yeux de colère.

- Il dort encore, répondit-il d'une voix basse et froide.

Elle n'osa tourner la tête de nouveau vers lui. D'ici, elle pouvait sentir la colère du Serpentard.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le lit d'Alex. Il dormait à poings fermés, la respiration calme. Elle posa la main sur son bras, doucement. Il remua et finit par ouvrir les yeux. Alex étouffa un bâillement et se leva à son tour. Il s'approcha d'Hermione et la prit dans ses bras sans que la jeune fille puisse faire un quelconque geste. Il nicha sa tête dans son cou comme un enfant et soupira d'un air ensommeillé.

Ils furent dérangés par un violent raclement de chaise. Alex lâcha Hermione et se tourna vers Drago avec un sourire moqueur. Le Serpentard s'approcha d'eux et s'apprêta à attraper Alex par le col de son sweat quand Carlius entra dans la pièce avec un grand sourire.

- PETIT DEJEUNER ! s'exclama-t-il, ignorant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Il déposa le plateau sur la table d'un geste élégant et agita un croissant dont l'effluve parvint aux nez des trois jeunes. Alex se précipita sur lui, arrachant la viennoiserie des mains de Carlius et croqua dedans à pleines dents avec un sourire appréciateur. Hermione et Drago le rejoignirent, ce dernier faisant en sorte de se tenir le plus éloigné du brun en le surveillant du coin de l'œil.

Hermione, assise en face de Carlius, fronça soudainement les sourcils. Elle cogita un moment, ouvrant la bouche pour parler et la refermant d'un air énervé. Elle se décida finalement et fixa Carlius d'un air interrogateur.

- Carlius, où est passée votre trompe ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur lui.

Carlius laissa son croissant en l'air dans une mimique surprise. Soudain, il explosa de rire. Hermione, vexée, s'apprêta à le rabrouer, mais un violent tremblement s'empara de la maison, renversant la jeune fille et les deux garçons qui étaient trop occupés à dévorer la nourriture présente sur la table.

C'était un véritable fou rire qui s'était emparé de leur guide à la vue de la chute des trois visiteurs. Et c'est avec un sourire particulièrement moqueur qu'il proposa sa main à la jeune fille pour l'aider à se relever. Elle accepta de mauvaise grâce en grognant quelque chose que Carlius ne comprit pas mais qui ressemblait fort à une insulte au vu du nez et des sourcils froncés de la Gryffondor.

- Je vous croyais plus intelligente ! s'exclama-t-il à l'intention de la jeune fille.

Hermione, outrée, se tourna vers Alex et Drago, cherchant un quelconque soutien. Alex lui renvoya un haussement d'épaule ignorant. Drago, lui, évitait son regard. Elle se mordit la lèvre de frustration. Hermione ne supportait pas de ne pas savoir.

- Je suis un métamorphomage. Je m'étonne que vous n'ayez pas trouvé la réponse toute seule !

Sa fierté en prit un coup, mais elle garda pour elle la réplique cinglante qui menaçait de sortir de sa bouche. Carlius la fixait d'un air attendri qui fit tomber sa rancœur d'un coup.

Il se transforma sous ses yeux, abandonnant son visage âgé pour celui d'un garçon de leur âge. Il avait des cheveux bruns quelconques, en tout cas plus disciplinés que ceux de Harry et moins touffus que ceux d'Alex. Il faisait à peu près la taille de Drago.

- Et on peut savoir pourquoi vous vous amusez à vous transformer en vieux croûton avec une trompe d'éléphant ? demanda Drago d'un air sarcastique et moqueur.

Hermione le fusilla du regard. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin de ça maintenant. Carlius était la seule personne qui puisse les aider ici. Elle se tourna vers lui, s'appuyant calmement sur sa chaise.

- Vous avez dit savoir ce que nous venions faire ici. Nous sommes perdus, nous avons besoin d'aide, et vous êtes apparemment le seul à pouvoir nous la procurer.

Carlius lui renvoya un sourire aimable, fier de voir sa nouvelle petite protégée accepter aussi facilement son aide. Il fut d'autant plus satisfait de voir la rougeur sur les joues de la jeune fille lorsqu'il lui avait souri.

Se levant, il se tourna vers les trois jeunes et attrapant un dernier croissant, il s'exclama :

- Suivez-moi !

Surprise, Hermione ne réagit pas tout de suite. Alex, qui s'était levé, attrapa sa main et l'entraîna à la suite de leur guide, suivi d'un Drago Malefoy ronchon et toujours en colère.

* * *

**Alors ? Que pensez-vous de cette rencontre ? Et de la réaction de Drago et Alex ? **

**Dans le prochain chapitre, vous aurez le droit à quelques révélations sur le passé d'Hermione et de Drago, et encore l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage important ;)**

**Alors, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ! Bonne semaine de cours (ou pas, paix à nos âmes) ! **

**;)**


	10. Chapitre 9 : Le prix de la liberté

**Note de l'auteure** : Hellooo ! Comment allez-vous ? Perso, j'ai passé une semaine absolument épuisante. J'étais en stage intensif d'anglais de 16h à 19h30, et je peux vous dire que ça n'avait pas grand chose de drôle haha. Sinon, l'avantage, c'est que je n'aurais plus anglais de l'année ! Vive la fac !

Enfin, tout ça pour en venir à vous dire que je suis désolée de ce léger retard, et que vous continuerez malgré tout à lire cette histoire :)

Sinon, j'ai créée un profil "auteur" sur facebook. Si vous voulez m'ajoutez, c'est **Clara Clap** :)

Enfin, MERCI à **Indifferente** :)

**Note de la bêta** : Toujours aussi bien écrit, toujours autant de suspense, bref, toujours aussi parfait, voilà le chapitre neuf. Je n'ai aucune idée de où tout cela va nous mener, je crois que l'imagination de ClaP74 est encore plus débordante qu'on le croyait... Profitez-en bien !

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews** :

**dobbymcl** : Vraiment, un très grand merci ! Ta review me fait tellement plaisir ! Mine de rien, c'est avec de tels encouragements qu'on a envie de continuer, alors encore merci ! Je suis surtout contente que tu prêtes autant attention aux personnages, notamment à Ron que je ne voulais surtout pas faire passer pour un boulet. C'est un personnage tellement génial ! Mais aussi Harry (j'avais vraiment peur de faire un OC avec lui) et puis Alex et Eliot, qui sont un peu ma plus grande victoire. Donc voilà, merci pour tout. J'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant :)

**Aileensmithx** : Tes reviews sont vraiment toutes aussi géniales les unes des autres ! Je pense que c'est surtout ta colère contre Drago qui me fait sourire. Quand même, pauvre garçon, j'espère pour lui qu'il ne se trouvera jamais face à toi ;)

Enfin, si ça peut te faire plaisir, Drago va vraiment en voir de toutes les couleurs !

En tout cas, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre-ci ! :D

**Indifferente** : Je ne sais pas quelle est le meilleur cadeau ou le remerciement le plus convaincant que je pourrais t'offrir, mais vraiment, je dois te dire combien je suis contente que tu sois ma bêta ! Déjà, parce que ton aide m'est très précieuse, et aussi parce que tes reviews ont le don de me remonter le moral !

Pour y répondre d'ailleurs, pauvre Drago, définitivement, tout le monde est contre lui ! Pour le coup de Hermione est enceinte, en effet, je me demande comment tu as fait pour le pas le voir xD Et puis, si en plus tu déteste les bébés, on est mal parties ! x)

Sinon, quand tu parles du titre du chapitre, ben je viens de me rendre compte que je m'étais gourée ! Bref, c'est pas bien grave, je changerais ça plus tard ! Et pour ce qui est des révélations sur le passé d'Hermione et de Drago, il est bien évidemment lié à celui du nouveau personnage ;)

En tout cas, je tiens à te le redire : MERCI pour toute ton aide, tes conseils, tes remarques hilarantes, ta confiance, tes reviews et tes encouragements. Cette histoire, elle n'est rien sans toi !

**Tabourette** : Quel plaisir de voir une review de ta part !

Vraiment, un très très très grand merci pour tes compliments ! J'en viens même à rougir ! Quel plus belle victoire que de voir ses lecteurs aimer ce qu'on écrit ! :)

La petite gue-guerre entre Alex et Drago ^^ c'est sûrement ce que j'aime le plus écrire !

Je continue à dire que ce pauvre Drago en voit de toutes les couleurs. En fait, je me demande franchement si une âme charitable va passer par là et encourager Drago x)

En tout cas, je suis vraiment très heureuse que cette histoire te plaise, surtout venant de toi dont les textes sont géniaux !

J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre et que tu auras envie de continuer à lire après ça !

D'ailleurs, en ce qui concerne la rencontre entre Drago et Hermione, elle ne devrait pas trop tarder si tout va bien (je ne promets rien, étant donné que j'écris vraiment à la wanne) ^^

Sur ce, je te souhaites bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Le prix de la liberté**

Les rues étaient bondées. Les créatures et les humains du monde magique se mêlaient dans la cité. Hermione ne cessait d'examiner avec des yeux ravis tous les passants qu'elle croisait, analysant chaque coin de rue, chaque bâtiment de ce monde inconnu. Elle posait question sur question, et Carlius répondait avec un engouement proche de la joie excessive. Alex participait, aussi curieux que la jeune femme tandis que Drago restait en retrait, regardant avec dégoût les créatures qui s'approchaient trop de lui.

Au bout d'une petite demi-heure, ils s'arrêtèrent sur une place où une estrade montée sur des piliers de bois était entourée d'une foule de personnes qui parlementaient gentiment à propos d'une vente qui allait avoir lieu.

- Quel genre de choses vont être vendues ici Carlius ? demanda Hermione, impatiente.

Il la fixa longuement, examinant son visage marqué par des cernes violettes.

- Hermione, quoi qu'il se passe sur cette place, ne fais rien. C'est clair ?

Hermione le regarda étrangement. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être si important pour qu'elle ne puisse faire quelque chose si l'envie lui en prenait. Elle acquiesça difficilement, les sourcils froncés et des questions plein la tête.

- Ça vaut aussi pour vous deux, signala-t-il aux deux garçons derrière lui.

Malefoy ne lui adressa pas un seul regard. Peu lui importait ce qu'il se passerait sur cette place, il n'en avait cure, tant qu'on ne s'en prenait pas à Hermione. Alex, quant à lui, adressa un sourire railleur au jeune homme. Pour qui le prenait-il ? Il n'était pas un homme insensé.

Enfin, des cris de joie explosèrent autour de l'estrade. Un homme y monta et sous une ovation sonore, il se courba de manière exagérée devant son public ravi. L'homme portait un costume bleu nuit, un sourire éclatant plaqué sur ses lèvres roses. Ses cheveux roux juraient avec la couleur surprenante de ses chaussures blanches. Le personnage en lui-même semblait sortir d'un livre fantastique. Il s'avança au bord de la scène, serrant par moment la main de quelques habitants qui parvenaient à l'approcher.

- Mes très chers concitoyens ! Quel plaisir de vous retrouver une fois encore sur cette place pour l'une des ventes les plus incroyables !

Il éclata d'un rire sonore, rapidement suivi par la foule, ivre des paroles du présentateur.

Hermione restait ébahie devant ce spectacle ahurissant. Elle tourna la tête vers les garçons qui lui renvoyèrent un regard tout aussi surpris aux vues de ce qui se déroulait face à eux. Carlius avait enfoui ses mains dans ses poches et gardait la tête tournée vers le mur sur sa gauche. Elle renonça à lui demander la raison de leur présence ici. Elle était tournée vers Alex quand une nouvelle ovation retentit. Elle se tourna rapidement vers la scène pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Un haut le cœur l'envahit. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et un douloureux souvenir s'empara d'elle. Celle d'une foule hurlant des insultes, aux regards fous fixés sur elle.

Alex serrait ses poings de manière convulsive, alternant des regards noirs et meurtriers de la scène à Carlius, qui fixait toujours le mur.

Drago, lui, fixait Hermione, une sueur froide coulant dans son dos. La jeune femme s'était mise à trembler. Elle gardait les yeux rivés sur le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Le blond sentit plus qu'il ne vit que des larmes envahissaient ses yeux et qu'elle s'efforçait de les retenir. Ses propres souvenirs lui explosèrent devant les yeux, l'atmosphère lourde et rance du Chemin de Traverse. Il se précipita vers Hermione, l'attrapa et la serra contre lui, cachant de son corps le spectacle atroce.

Elle s'était mise à pleurer. Elle sentait la main de Drago caresser son dos en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille. Pendant un moment elle oublia qu'il était celui qui l'avait vendue à Voldemort. Pour le moment, il était le seul capable de comprendre son mal-être.

Une main attendrie se posa sur son épaule. Elle se libéra de l'étreinte de Drago et se retourna vers Carlius qui la regardait d'un air peiné. Il s'apprêta à parler, mais elle le coupa.

- Ne vous excusez pas ! s'exclama-t-elle, implorante.

Il acquiesça et lui désigna la scène de la tête.

- Vous avez besoin d'elle, expliqua-t-il en glissant une bourse pleine d'argent dans la poche de la jeune femme, la poussant légèrement vers l'avant.

Elle s'avança, les jambes lourdes et le cœur battant, ignorant les cris qui résonnaient dans sa tête. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle se retrouva juste devant la scène. Elle leva les yeux, complètement sourde et fixa la jeune fille sur l'estrade.

Elle portait des vêtements déchirés. Ses cheveux pendaient mollement autour de son visage bruni par la poussière. Ses grands yeux gris étaient froids, durs, témoins d'une violence qui la dépassait. Ses lèvres bleutées restaient fermement closes. Alors, Hermione plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille, balança la bourse sur la scène d'un geste violent, attrapa la main de l'humaine face à elle et l'emmena loin de cette foule et de cette place maudite.

* * *

La main douce caressait tendrement ses cheveux. L'image de sa maman s'empara de son esprit et pendant un moment, le souvenir chaleureux lui fit du bien. Elle préféra garder les yeux fermés, imaginant que cette douceur provenait de sa mère. La voix s'était mise à chanter, une mélodie fragile et faible. Pourquoi semblait-elle si triste ? Elle ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir. Elle voyait trouble, mais elle arrivait à distinguer que la femme qui lui caressait les cheveux pleurait. Les larmes glissaient et tombaient contre sa joue. Instinctivement, la jeune fille attrapa la main qui reposait sur la couverture blanche et la serra chaleureusement. Avant de se rendormir, épuisée, elle surprit un sourire triste sur le visage de l'inconnue.

* * *

- Elle s'est rendormie, murmura Hermione dans un souffle.

Elle se leva douloureusement, se tourna vers Alex et le rejoignit. Elle se laissa tomber à ses côtés, calant son dos contre le mur de la pièce. Instinctivement, Hermione posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme, poussant un soupir de fatigue. Alex cala sa joue contre l'épaule de la jeune femme. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux seuls dans les cachots de Voldemort, elle puisait plus de réconfort en lui qu'en Drago.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle sourit. Que répondre ? La vérité ? Ou bien mentir et garder le silence sur ce qui la rongeait. Mais voilà, elle était seule et elle n'avait toujours pas digéré la trahison de Drago. Alex restait le seul en qui elle avait suffisamment confiance pour pouvoir se confier à lui.

-Pas vraiment non, répondit-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, lui laissant le choix d'en parler ou non.

- Cette gamine, commença-t-elle, j'ai vécu la même chose qu'elle. J'avais merdé, ils m'ont trouvée. Et du jour au lendemain, je me suis retrouvée sur une estrade, scrutée par des regards malsains.

Alex sentait qu'elle se tendait au fur et à mesure de ses mots, ravivant en elle des souvenirs douloureux. Elle continua pourtant, libérant ses tourments.

- Il y avait tellement de haine et de dégoût dans leurs yeux. Et lui, il était là, face à moi. Je ne saurais jamais ce qu'il lui ait passé par la tête ce jour là, il n'a jamais voulu me le dire, mais il m'a sauvé la vie. Drago m'a achetée. Il m'a sauvée d'une vie d'esclave.

Il ne supportait pas Drago Malefoy et même s'il devait admettre qu'il avait en effet sauvé la vie d'Hermione, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait le laisser s'approcher de nouveau de la jeune fille. Pas après qu'il l'ait laissée moisir dans les cachots de son Manoir.

- Je ne te laisserai pas y retourner Hermione, affirma-t-il clairement.

Ses tremblements avaient cessé et il en avait profité pour prendre la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne.

- Comment tu crois qu'elle peut nous aider ? demanda-t-il en désignant la jeune fille de la tête.

- Je ne sais pas, elle est épuisée. Attendons qu'elle se réveille. Si Carlius nous a amenés à elle c'est pour une bonne raison.

Il acquiesça sans grande conviction. Carlius était … bizarre. Comment pouvait-il savoir autant de choses sur eux et sur ce qu'ils étaient censés trouver ici ? Tant de mystères entouraient le jeune homme qui était devenu leur guide. Il semblait connaître Hermione bien plus qu'eux deux réunis. C'en était effrayant. D'autant plus qu'il faisait en sorte de tenir Malefoy le plus loin possible de la jeune femme. Pas que ça lui déplaise, mais il avait un pouvoir bien trop influent sur eux trois. Dans tous les cas, foi de Twain, il le surveillerait de plus près.

* * *

**Alors, que pensez-vous de ce nouveau personnage ? (Bon d'accord, ce n'est qu'un petit aperçu, mais promis, vous aurez plus d'infos sur elle après !)**

**Et de la réaction de Drago envers Hermione ? Et notre cher Alex ? :p**

**Sinon, dans le prochain chapitre, vous aurez le droit à (encore) des nouveaux personnages trèèèèès importants, ainsi que du flash-back, avec de nouvelles infos sur ce qui se trame réellement :D**

**Et puis, si vous êtes gentilles, (et que vous laissez une review), Alex ou Drago (au choix) ou même Eliot (pourquoi pas les trois en fait) se feront un plaisir de vous rejoindre pour faire TOUT ce que vous voulez :p**

**Sur ce, à la prochaine !**


	11. Chapitre 10 : Helena

**Note de l'auteure** : Coucouuuu ! Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée de ce retard … J'avoue que sur ce coup, j'ai pas trop assuré, j'avais du boulot, des ennuis, bref, je m'excuse encore, et promis, cette fois ci, je suis là pour vous !

Breffons, voici donc le nouveau chapitre, qui est vraiment différent de ceux qui le précèdent (surtout par la longeur). Vous avez le droit à un loooong flash-back ET un lemon. Donc, les âmes sensibles, je vous invite à passer votre chemin au milieu du chapitre ^^

Pour tout vous avouer, c'est mon tout premier lemon, donc j'espère vraiment que vous l'apprécierez. Enfin, j'espère surtout que je ne m'enfonce pas ! Haha !

Enfin, je tiens à remercier, encore, Indifferente qui est géniale dans son travail de bêta ! MERCI ! :)

* * *

**Note de la bêta** : Enfin mon passage préféré ! J'ai adoré le lire et le relire. Ce chapitre est très différent des autres mais comme toujours, vous serez emportés par cette histoire si bien écrite. Merci à Clara de nous faire partager cela.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews** :

**Aileensmithx** : En effet, cette jeune fille est importante dans leur quête ^^ elle pourrait même devenir un personnage récurrent par la suite ;) Bon, je suppose qu'il faut que je prévienne Drago ? Ce serait embêtant qu'il meurt quand même :p ! Comme tu le dis, pour moi Drago a quand même certaines idées bien ancrées dans la tête, bon pas forcément toutes horribles, mais c'est Drago, et franchement, il est loin d'être un ange ^^

Alex et la nouvelle ? Qui sait :) Haha, je crois que la réaction de Lucius sera violente, mais sait-on jamais ! :p Hum quand va-t-elle l'apprendre ? Probablement bientôt :p En tout cas, cela va changer beaucoup de choses pour elle ;)

Brefouille, j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre ! Et je m'excuse encore pour le retard !

**chapou69** : Merciiiii :D Je jubile à chaque fois qu'on me dit qu'on ne s'attendait pas à la trahison de Drago :p Mais, il nous réserve bien des choses le petit ! En tout cas, je suis contente que ça te plaise :) et j'espère que ce chapitre-ci te satisfera ! :D

**Guest** : Merci pour tous ces jolis messages ! Ca fait tellement plaisir :)

**Tabourette** : Que je suis contente à chaque fois que je reçois tes reviews ! :D Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes cette histoire et que tu sembles aussi prise dedans :)

La suite va, j'espère, te faire cogiter et surtout te donner envie de continuer ! :)

En tout cas, merci !

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Helena**

Severus se pinça l'arrête du nez une nouvelle fois. Il soupira. Il était fatigué, épuisé, éreinté. Et ce n'était pas cette nouvelle réunion privée qui allait l'aider à dormir. Il fit habilement voleter sa cape sombre autour de lui et donna le mot de passe à la gargouille avec ennui. Il ne s'empressa pas de monter les escaliers pour rejoindre le bureau du directeur. Il était 2h du matin et à une telle heure, tout laissait présager que des problèmes pointaient leur nez. Et c'était tout sauf ce dont il avait besoin maintenant. Il entendait d'ici le discours d'urgence de Dumbledore et le regard inquisiteur qui l'empêcherait de s'opposer à lui.

Il arriva finalement devant la porte du bureau à laquelle il frappa sans plus d'envie. Elle s'ouvrit d'elle même et il entra sans un mot. Face à lui, Dumbledore, debout face à son bureau, le fixait d'un air soucieux. De l'autre côté du bureau, un homme et une femme se tenaient face au directeur. L'homme avait des cheveux bruns bouclés et une carrure qu'il aurait pu associer à celle d'un joueur de Quidditch. La femme, quant à elle, se tenait droite, ses cheveux noirs tombant jusqu'au milieu de son dos avec grâce. Il émanait d'elle une force tranquille qui le cloua sur place. Il ne remarqua même pas l'intervention de Dumbledore.

- Severus, je vous présente Jonathan et Abigail Twain.

Abigail tourna la tête vers lui et posa ses yeux bruns sur le visage de Severus. Elle le jaugea du regard et Severus se sentit tout à coup mis à nu devant la froideur de ses yeux calculateurs. Il détestait ça et ne laissa aucune émotion transparaître sur son visage, arborant cet air froid qu'il savait si bien conserver dans de pareils moments. Malgré la bonne mesure dont faisait preuve Mme Twain, elle avait les traits tirés, des cernes violettes s'étiraient sous ses yeux et il osa même penser qu'elle avait les yeux rougis à force d'avoir pleuré. Elle détourna rapidement la tête et il préféra s'avancer pour se placer à côté du compagnon d'Abigail qui regardait résolument Dumbledore. Severus se concentra sur l'homme à sa gauche. Il ne lui avait pas lancé un seul regard depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce et gardait le visage tourné vers le directeur de Poudlard. Il avait le visage carré et ses lèvres étaient crispées en un rictus tendu qui accentuait l'air de mauvais garçon qu'il dégageait.

Severus soupira. Décidément, il aurait préféré rester dans son lit.

Après leur avoir lancé un regard qui se voulait rassurant, Dumbledore les invita à prendre place dans les trois fauteuils qui se trouvaient face à son bureau. Il nota intérieurement que Severus avait pris grand soin d'éloigner son siège de celui de Jonathan avant de s'y asseoir. Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal semblait en proie à un grand dilemme et Albus choisit d'intervenir rapidement de peur qu'il en vienne à ces sombres idées qui hantaient les pensées de Rogue chaque jour.

- J'ai une bonne raison pour vous avoir convoqué en pleine nuit, Severus.

Le professeur Rogue ne répondit pas, se contentant de poser ses mains à plat sur ses cuisses. Dumbledore ôta ses lunettes et frotta ses yeux fatigués. Il était loin de ressembler au professeur dont les yeux pétillants vous rassuraient. Il avait l'air épuisé. Bien plus que moi, ne put s'empêcher de penser Rogue qui fut pris d'un élan d'affection rare pour le vieil homme. Le directeur reposa délicatement ses lunettes sur son nez aquilin et, croisant ses deux mains devant lui, posa ses yeux sur le Mangemort.

- Que savez-vous de la descendance de Rowena Serdaigle, Severus ? lui demanda Dumbledore avec une pointe de mystère dans la voix.

Severus fronça les sourcils. Que diable y avait-il d'intéressant dans la question de la descendance de la famille Serdaigle, qui puisse forcer le directeur à le sortir du lit à une heure pareille ? Il avait beau se torturer les méninges, il ne voyait pas. Enfin, il voyait une chose. Il n'y avait pas de descendance de la famille Serdaigle pour la simple et bonne raison que la fille de Rowena, Helena, n'avait pas eu le temps de fonder une famille.

- Professeur, commença Severus, je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir. Nous savons tous qu'Helena Serdaigle a été assassinée par le Baron. Il ne peut donc pas y avoir de descendance puisque la seule fille de Rowena n'a pas eu l'occasion de donner naissance.

Un sourire narquois naquit sur les lèvres de Jonathan. Bien sûr, le professeur Rogue ne lui avait rien fait qui nécessitait une telle moquerie, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver assez antipathique pour montrer clairement sa supériorité à ce moment-là. Non vraiment, il ne supportait pas l'homme au nez crochu.

Et il le lui rendait bien. La mâchoire de Severus se crispa. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans ses jeunes années à Poudlard, subissant les moqueries des autres élèves. Surtout qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi cethomme arrogant le regardait comme s'il était le premier des imbéciles.

Il allait lui rabattre le caquet d'une remarque bien placée quand Abigail prit pour la première fois la parole. Severus tourna légèrement la tête vers elle. Abigail le regardait avec un visage bienveillant. Le visage d'une femme qui n'avait absolument rien à lui reprocher et bizarrement, après celui narquois de Jonathan, cela faisait du bien.

- Il y a bel et bien une descendance de la famille Serdaigle, lui dit-elle avec gentillesse. L'histoire n'en est certes pas joyeuse, mais elle existe.

Severus fronça les sourcils. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand Dumbledore le coupa.

- Je suis sûr que Severus aimerait entendre cette histoire Abigail.

Le directeur posa ses yeux assombris sur Abigail Twain. Severus soupira intérieurement. La nuit allait être longue.

* * *

Helena chantonnait. La soirée allait être merveilleuse. Elle s'admira une nouvelle fois dans le miroir. Le bleu lui allait si bien. Elle épousa la forme de son corps avec ses mains, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres.

Dire qu'elle était belle aurait été un euphémisme. Elle resplendissait. Elle rayonnait. Ce soir, elle allait enfin pouvoir rabattre le caquet à cette peste de Mélisande. Et impressionner Duncan. Son visage s'empourpra à l'évocation du prénom du jeune homme. Elle s'imagina les yeux de celui qu'elle aimait secrètement posés sur elle, une lueur d'admiration y brillant avec envie.

Elle secoua sa chevelure en soupirant de plaisir. Elle rêvait de cette soirée depuis qu'elle était née. L'événement que tous attendaient avec impatience, la majorité de la petite Helena Serdaigle, digne fille de Rowena Serdaigle.

* * *

Duncan Emwell saisit la main de l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, un sourire hypocrite plaqué sur les lèvres. Il ne supportait pas tout cet étalement de richesse. Il en était même dégoûté. Il laissa le noble raconter ses frasques pendant quelques minutes, puis, n'y tenant plus, s'excusa aussi sournoisement qu'il le pouvait et se dirigea vers une silhouette connue.

Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, Mélisande attrapa son bras fermement et l'attira dans un coin.

- Je pensais que jamais vous ne viendriez me voir Mr. Emwell, roucoula-t-elle en le fixant avec un sourire en coin.

Duncan sourit d'un air supérieur et passa son bras libre dans le dos de la jeune femme. Mélisande gloussa et, enroulant une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt, se rapprocha du brun jusqu'à coller son corps contre le sien.

- Si vos parents nous voyaient, Miss Mayers … commença Duncan d'une voix rauque.

- Laissez mes parents en dehors de cela, voulez-vous ? lui répondit-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

Avec un sourire narquois, il s'appuya contre le mur et laissa la jeune femme se serrer contre lui. Certes, son père l'avait prévenu qu'à la première bévue il l'enverrait chez son oncle Don en France, pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se laisser harponner par Mélisande. Il savait qu'il jouait un jeu dangereux. La jeune femme était promise au fils du roi d'Écosse et si on le prenait ici à fricoter avec elle, ce n'était pas la colère de son père qu'il craignait le plus. D'autant plus qu'à l'origine, il n'était pas venu pour elle.

- Mademoiselle est-elle déjà arrivée ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité à la femme qui se collait contre son torse.

Mélisande se recula et le regarda avec une moue déçue.

- Alors ce qu'on dit est vrai.

Duncan la fixa sans comprendre.

- Le beau Duncan Emwell se serait entiché de la fille Serdaigle.

Elle affichait une mine triste qui ne l'impressionna guère. Elle se rapprocha de lui et approchant sa bouche de son oreille, susurra :

- Je ne la laisserai pas t'avoir. Approche-là, et je ferai en sorte de la détruire.

Duncan repoussa Mélisande et la fixa dans les yeux, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

- Ce que tu ne sais probablement pas, c'est que je suis celui qui peut te détruire. Alors maintenant, écoute-moi bien, approche-là, et je ferai en sorte que le petit prince d'Écosse sache tout des va-et-vient de sa fiancée dans les chambres du royaume.

- Il ne te croira pas, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix aiguë.

- J'ai ouï dire que le prince possédait une pensine, c'est pratique non ? renchérit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

A ces mots, Mélisande sentit le sang quitter son visage. Elle envoya sa main vers la joue du jeune homme, mais celui-ci l'attrapa au vol avec un sourire moqueur. Elle essaya vainement de se détacher, mais le garçon la tenait bien fermement. Il finit par la lâcher et tournant la tête vers les portes de la Grande Salle, poussa la jeune femme, la laissant seule dans l'ombre.

* * *

Helena retint une moue dégoûtée. Elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'avait touché les lèvres qui baisaient sa main. Elle ne supportait plus de sentir la salive de tous les nobles sorciers d'Angleterre sur sa peau blanche. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, s'enfuir. D'autant plus qu'elle avait croisé cette peste de Mélisande. Celle-ci l'avait regardée avec tant de haine dans les yeux qu'elle avait préféré s'éloigner plutôt que d'affronter la colère de la blonde. Elle avait d'ailleurs remarqué le regard de jalousie qu'elle avait posé sur sa robe et Helena en était plus qu'heureuse.

Elle regarda une nouvelle fois l'homme bedonnant qui lui parlait. Il était absorbé dans son récit et ne semblait pas remarquer que la jeune femme ne l'écoutait pas. Tant mieux pour elle. Helena s'éloigna aussi silencieusement que possible du noble et une fois arrivée près de la porte du château, elle se précipita dans le parc en courant.

* * *

Duncan s'appuya contre l'arbre en soupirant. Il était énervé. D'une part parce que son père avait réussi à le faire entrer dans les bonnes grâces de la famille Selmy et que cela présageait le mariage, et d'autre part, parce qu'il n'avait pas encore réussi à approcher Helena. Il ferma les yeux. Cette soirée était un désastre.

Un bruit de pas lui fit relever la tête.

Elle était là, dans sa robe bleue. Il n'osait le croire. Il avait essayé de l'approcher toute la soirée sans aucun succès et voilà qu'elle se trouvait à quelques pas de lui.

Elle était dos à lui et ne semblait pas l'avoir s'approcha d'elle à pas de loup, s'arrêtant à quelques mètres de la jeune femme. Il retint son souffle. Seul le clapotis de l'eau rompait le silence qui s'était installé sur les berges du lac. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine dans un frissonnement. Duncan se sentit bête. En bon gentleman, il devrait poser tendrement sa cape sur les épaules nues de la jeune femme, mais il ne fit pas.

Ce fut elle qui se retourna et qui posa ses yeux sur lui. Il se traita intérieurement d'idiot en sentant la chaleur envahir ses joues. Son comportement était loin d'être celui d'un homme viril. Pourtant, cela ne semblait pas déranger Helena qui continuait de le fixer sans un mot. Il prit son courage à deux mains, se traitant une nouvelle fois d'idiot devant son manque d'assurance, et rejoignit la jeune femme sur la berge.

Elle continuait de le regarder sans rien dire, se contentant de lever les yeux quand il s'arrêta à côté d'elle. Il faisait bien une tête de plus que la jeune Serdaigle, mais cela ne lui posait aucun problème. Il plongea ses iris dans les siens tout en retirant sa cape et s'apprêta à la poser sur les épaules d'Helena quand il suspendit son geste. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur qu'il évinça en tournant la tête. Non, décidément, il n'était pas un gentleman. Il n'était qu'un garçon qui préférait sortir à cheval, chasser et se battre plutôt que de paraître aimable aux yeux des filles. Et étonnamment, cela lui avait plutôt porté chance auprès de la gente féminine jusqu'alors.

Sa mâchoire se contracta et il posa finalement sa cape sur les épaules d'Helena en prenant bien soin de ne pas toucher sa peau nue. Il ne vit pas son sourire, trop occupé à fixer le lac.

- Duncan.

Il se figea, et serra ses poings. Elle avait prononcé son prénom avec tant de chaleur qu'il eut envie de l'embrasser sur le champ. Il garda les yeux braqués sur le lac. S'il cédait, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'arrêter.

Elle attrapa la manche de son costume et le força à tourner la tête vers elle.

Il maudit son regard enflammé et ses joues rouges. Tout dans l'attitude d'Helena était un appel à l'amour. Il soupira de frustration. Il n'avait pas le droit, mais il en mourait d'envie. Et elle approchait son visage du sien, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son souffle sur ses joues.

Il s'arracha violemment de la prise de la jeune femme et se recula. Il savait à quoi il ressemblait en ce moment même. Ses pupilles dilatées par le plaisir, sa gorge sèche, sa mâchoire contractée par l'envie. Il était une bête assoiffée de désir et il n'était pas sûr qu'Helena sache vraiment ce qui l'attendait. Par merlin, il devenait fou. Son entrejambe commençait sérieusement à devenir douloureuse et il envisagea un moment d'aller voir Mélisande pour remédier à ça. Il ferma les yeux. Vraiment, cette situation devenait compliquée.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rapproche de lui. Elle colla son corps au sien et rougit en sentant la virilité de Duncan contre sa cuisse. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser un son rauque sortir de sa gorge. Il ouvrit les yeux et la fixa avidement.

- Je ne pourrai pas m'arrêter, Helena, laissa-t-il échapper d'une voix rauque.

- Je sais, se contenta-t-elle de répondre avec un sourire rassurant.

Sa détermination le désarma. Il craqua et s'empara violemment de ses lèvres. Il n'avait rien de tendre. Sa langue caressait ses lèvres, poussant la jeune femme à les entrouvrir. Elle ne pût s'empêcher de gémir quand Duncan les mordilla sensuellement. Le goût métallique du sang se répandit dans sa gorge, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, trop occupée à s'accrocher au jeune homme. Elle laissa la langue de Duncan s'emparer de la sienne, jouant avec elle dans un ballet charnel.

Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, la prendre ici et maintenant. Il laissa une de ses mains descendre sous les jupes d'Helena, caressant la peau douce de sa cuisse tandis que l'autre dansait dans la chevelure brune de la Serdaigle. Elle tressaillit devant l'insistance de Duncan, mais le laissa faire, soupirant de plaisir quand il l'embrassa dans le cou. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière, offrant sa gorge au jeune homme, qui s'empressa d'y poser un baiser.

Il s'arrêta subitement, surpris, quand il sentit qu'Helena posait une main sur son entrejambe douloureuse. Le rouge envahit les joues de la jeune femme et elle s'empressa d'enlever sa main quand elle vit le regard noir de désir de Duncan. Elle ne savait comment réagir, la peur de faire quelque chose de travers lui nouant le ventre. Avec un sourire rassurant, il attrapa la main d'Helena et la posa contre son cœur. Elle ferma les yeux, écoutant les battements fous de Duncan contre sa paume.

Il en profita pour délacer le corset de la Serdaigle d'une main experte, tandis qu'elle s'occupait de la chemise du jeune homme. Elle attrapa le tissu, le jeta sur le côté et posa ses mains sur le torse de Duncan, l'une posée à l'endroit où se trouvait son cœur, l'autre caressant le fin duvet de poil qui descendait se perdre dans le pantalon du jeune homme. Elle arrêta son mouvement quand elle sentit l'air froid de la nuit courir sur sa poitrine nue. Duncan posa tendrement sa paume sur un des seins d'Helena et, approchant son visage de sa poitrine, il posa ses lèvres sur le deuxième mamelon. Il sentit la jeune femme haleter dans son cou sous ses caresses et un sourire victorieux s'empara de ses lèvres.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il releva la tête, laissant le froid se déverser sur leurs bustes nus, et s'empressa d'enlever son pantalon sous le regard médusé d'Helena qui ne savait comment réagir. Duncan se tenait nu devant elle dans toute sa splendeur, son membre fièrement dressé. Il lui adressa un sourire moqueur et attrapa les hanches de la Serdaigle d'une main, s'empressant d'enlever les dernières barrières qui cachaient le corps de la jeune femme.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son corps. Elle était loin d'être aussi plantureuse que Mélisande, mais l'harmonie de ses formes et sa peau blanche étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus beau à ses yeux. Il posa ses deux mains sur ses hanches et approcha son corps du sien. D'un mouvement de pied agile, il disposa sa cape correctement sur le sol et invita Helena à s'allonger. Il se plaça au dessus d'elle, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Il caressa le corps de la jeune femme, sa main descendant doucement vers le bas jusqu'à son intimité qu'il caressa tendrement. Il glissa un doigt en elle, puis deux, entamant un va-et-vient alors que la Serdaigle poussait des soupirs de plaisir. Elle était prête, il le sentait. Le regard d'Helena était fiévreux, le sien brûlant. Elle ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps, et se plaçant tout contre son intimité, la pénétra d'un violent coup de rein.

Il sentit qu'Helena se tendait. Il savait qu'elle était vierge et attendit qu'elle se soit habituée à sa présence. Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda avec un sourire rassurant. Il passa tendrement une main dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa avant de se mouvoir en elle. Doucement, Helena se mit à onduler contre le corps de Duncan, poussant des gémissements de plaisir qu'il s'empressait de dissimuler sous ses baisers.

Il avait l'impression qu'un Feudeymon s'était emparé de son corps. Il pensait avoir atteint la perfection avec Mélisande, mais faire l'amour à Helena s'apparentait au paradis. Ses va-et-vient étaient de plus en plus rapides. Des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux. Les gémissements d'Helena résonnaient à ses oreilles jusqu'à ce qu'un cri plus fort et plus rauque jaillisse de ses lèvres gonflées par le désir. A la vue de la jeune femme, une onde de plaisir déferla en lui, et dans un dernier râle, il jouit en elle avant de se laisser tomber à côté d'Helena.

Il attira la jeune femme contre lui dans un geste possessif. Il allait probablement le regretter, mais pour le moment, il se sentait bien.

* * *

- Ca suffit Abi !

Abigail tourna un regard surpris vers Jonathan. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais un regard noir de l'homme l'en dissuada.

- Ce n'est pas le moment pour les histoires de famille ! siffla-t-il d'un air mécontent en se levant soudainement de sa chaise.

Jonathan se tourna vers Dumbledore et posa ses mains sur le bureau du directeur. Il se pencha vers lui.

- Vous avez dit savoir où se trouvent nos enfants. Je veux une réponse. Maintenant.

A ces mots, Abigail se tourna vers Severus qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis la fin de son récit. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, et fixait Dumbledore sans un mot. Elle n'aurait su dire ce qui la gênait autant dans le mutisme du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Peut-être le fait qu'elle ait dévoilé le secret le mieux gardé de sa famille avec autant de facilité à un inconnu. Ou alors qu'il sache qu'elle avait des enfants.

Pourtant, elle avait cette impression rassurante qui lui soufflait qu'il comprendrait son histoire. Et qu'il pourrait l'aider. Ses pensées n'avaient duré qu'une seconde, mais elle eut l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté quand elle remarqua que Jonathan s'était de nouveau assis, cachant le profil du professeur Rogue à ses yeux.

Dumbledore se racla la gorge et se tourna vers Severus pour chercher son soutien. D'aussi longtemps qu'elle connaissait Albus, Abigail ne l'avait jamais vu aussi fatigué. Elle eut un élan de compassion pour le vieil homme qui lui avait tant appris. Il l'a fixa de son regard azur et passa une main dans sa barbe.

- Je sais de source sûre que le jeune Eliot est actuellement avec Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley. Quand à Alexander, je ne peux que supposer qu'il soit entre lesmains de Voldemort, laissa échapper Dumbledore dans un souffle.

Abigail ne put s'empêcher de laisser un cri de douleur s'échapper de sa poitrine. Elle avait beau se douter que le Mage Noir était celui qui avait capturé son fils, ce n'en était pas moins douloureux de l'entendre de la voix de quelqu'un d'autre. Qui plus est lorsque cette personne n'est autre de Dumbledore.

Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Elle baissa la tête, honteuse de sentir les larmes envahir ses yeux chocolat. Elle sentit qu'on posait une main réconfortante sur son épaule et elle sut plus qu'elle ne vit que c'était Albus.

- Abi, je te promets que nous allons les sortir de là, dit-il avec compassion.

Elle leva la tête et croisa son regard. Elle voulait y croire, vraiment. Jonathan, qui s'était rapproché d'elle, avait pris sa main dans la sienne et la serrait à lui en faire mal. Severus, quant à lui, s'était levé et s'était approché du petit groupe, tout en restant légèrement à l'écart, ne sachant trop quoi faire.

Albus tourna la tête vers le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et lui indiqua d'un mouvement tête le fauteuil où il était assis auparavant. Sans rien comprendre de ce que voulait réellement le directeur, Severus retourna à sa place, bientôt rejoint par Jonathan qui avait reçu le même ordre de la part de Dumbledore. Après, un dernier geste réconfortant pour Abigail, il retourna lui-même s'asseoir dans son siège et invita sa protégée à continuer.

- Il y a certaines informations que nous gardons secrètes, commença-t-elle mal à l'aise en jetant un regard peiné à Jonathan. Même à nos conjoints.

Jonathan se crispa. Il n'en menait pas large. Et Severus se fit un malin plaisir de laisser un sourire moqueur orner ses lèvres. Ce que Dumbledore s'empressa d'effacer d'un regard sévère qui fit frémir le professeur.

- Albus, reprit Abigail en se tordant les mains, je ne peux pas …

- Il a l'anneau Abi, j'en suis sûr, répondit seulement Albus, le visage grave.

Elle secoua sa chevelure noire, la mâchoire tremblante et posa un regard horrifié sur Albus.

- Alors, il sait, parvint-elle à dire dans un souffle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il sait ? demanda Jonathan d'une voix sourde, le sang battant à ses tempes.

Abigail tourna la tête vers lui et sentit les larmes emplir de nouveau ses yeux marron. Sentant son désarroi, il abandonna son air énervé et attrapa sa main. Il entrelaça leurs doigts et sentit la chaleur rassurante qui en émanait. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait serrée comme ça. Sa gorge se noua à l'idée que ses deux fils étaient en danger. Albus se racla la gorge, et Jonathan tourna la tête vers lui, imité par Severus.

- Jonathan, Severus, ce que vous allez entendre est probablement le secret le mieux gardé du monde magique. Inutile de vous préciser qu'il est vital, pour nous et pour tous ceux que nous aimons, qu'aucun mot prononcé dans ce bureau ne sorte d'ici. Dumbledore adressa un regard entendu aux deux concernés qui hochèrent la tête. Bien, je pense que nous nous sommes compris. Abigail, je t'en prie, il est temps de leur parler de la légende des Fondateurs.

* * *

**Alors, verdict ?**

**D'abord, que pensez-vous d'Abi et Jonathan ? Et de notre Rogue adoré ?**

**Et surtout d'Helena, Mélisande, et Duncan ?**

**Je suis sûre que vous m'en voulez énormément de vous laisser là-dessus, et que le tout premier vrai lemon de l'histoire ne concerne pas Drago et Hermione haha :p**

**Enfin, voilà, vous avez maintenant quelques pistes pour la suite, notamment sur les Twain et donc sur Alex :p**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, vous aurez le droit à du Harry protecteur, du Eliot tout chou et surtout, du Ron brinquebalé dans tous les sens, heureusement pour lui. Non franchement, ça va être (presque) sanglant ;)**

**Sur ce, à la prochaine les coupains ! :D**


	12. Chapitre 11 : Les Vampires

**Note de l'auteure** : Saluuut ! Comment allez-vous en cette heure tardive ? Je suis (encore) désolée pour le retard, mais comme la plupart des gens sur ce site, j'ai une vie à côté, et même si j'aimerais bien pouvoir me consacrer uniquement à ça, je le ferais !

Sinon, j'ai un peu été décue du manque de reviews sur le dernier chapitre. A croire que je vous ai effrayés ^^ Enfin, j'espère que non !

Ce chapitre est un peu plus centré sur Harry, Ron et Eliot. J'espère que vous l'aimerez ;)

**Note de la bêta** : Ce chapitre est incroyable. Alors qu'il arrive des choses hallucinantes à Hermione, Harry et Ron ne sont pas en reste, puisqu'ils sont eux aussi plongés dans des aventures qui nous tiennent en haleine pendant tout le chapitre ! Encore une fois, merci Clara.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews** :

**Aileensmithx** : Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes bien Jonathan et Abigail :) et surtout que tu ais si bien vu que derrière son masque de froideur, il reste humain et père ! Pour ce qui est de la descendance des Serdaigle, étant donné que Helena a été tué par le baron sanglant dans les livres, j'en ai conclu qu'elle n'avait pas de descendance et que donc tout le monde pourrait croire que le famille Serdaigle était capout' ! Mais noooon :p. T'es pas très loin, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ça ! Enfin, tu verras bien par la suite ;) La jeune fille a bel et bien un lien avec les fondateurs, mais non non je ne dirais rien ! Quand à Mr. Voldy, crois-moi, il a une bonne raison, mais ça tu le découvriras plus tard ^^. Et enfin, concernant l'enfant de Drago et Hermione, Surpriiiiiiiise, mais il/elle aura un avenir de taille ! Sur ce, j'espère te voir très vite ! Bisous :D

**Indifferente** : Ouais, mais d'un côté, tu es ma bêta, et ce n'est pas négligeable ! Donc merci encore ! :D Si tu savais qui est cette fille ! Je rigole toute seule parce que j'ai tellement hâte de voir ta réaction quand je t'enverrais les prochains chapitres ! :p Et comme l'a dit Aileensmithx, elle a bien un lien avec les fondateurs mais je n'en dis pas plus ! Et non, Drago n'est pas un pédophile haha ! Remarque ça m'a tellement fait rire ! Je te rassure, tu peux continuer de l'aimer, d'abord parce que Drago reste Drago, et parce que croix de bois, croix de fer, il n'est pas si mauvais au fond ! ;)

Il arrivera comme tu le voudras ! Déguisé en pompier, par la cheminée, d'une liane à travers la fenêtre … As you want ! (Oui oui, je fais de l'anglais à cette heure-là haha …)

En tout cas, vraiment merci merci merci de prendre le temps à chaque fois de laisser une review !

Naaaan, pourquoi t'aimes pas Jonathan ? :o Perso, je l'adore mais bon c'est peut-être parce que je sais ce que je lui réserve ! Pour Abi, par contre, que je suis contente de voir que tu l'aimes ! Je comptais beaucoup sur elle, et franchement, je ne suis pas décue de ta réaction !

Et re-merci, j'ai toujours eu peur de faire un OC avec Rogue, mais tu me rassures énormément !

Arrête avec tous ces compliments, mes chevilles vont enfler ^_^ Non, plus franchement, je suis tellement contente de voir que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! J'avoue que je savais pas trop où j'allais en l'écrivant, mais finalement, tout à couler de source, et voilà, tu aimes, donc c'est génial !

T'inquiètes, quand ça viendra entre Drago et Hermione, tu le sauras :p

Mais surtout, encore merci, pour ton soutien sans faille, pour tes délires (j'espère qu'on aura l'occasion d'écrire cette fic sur les sombrals et Hermione … Haha), pour ta joie à lire et relire cette histoire. Et surtout, merci d'être ma bêta. T'es la meilleure !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Les Vampires**

Une onde de douleur lui traversa le corps comme une flèche. Un cri rauque s'échappa de sa gorge. Il ferma les yeux, le souffle coupé par le choc qui l'avait plaqué au sol. Il sentit un souffle aride contre son visage. Elle le tenait fermement, une main enserrant son cou, l'autre tirant sa tête en arrière par ses cheveux roux. Il n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux de peur de croiser son regard carnassier.

Un gémissement de douleur juste à côté de lui le fit frémir. Eliot devait être en aussi mauvaise posture que lui. Et Harry.

Harry devait probablement subir le même sort qu'eux.

Dans un sens, ils avaient réussi leur mission. Ils avaient bel et bien trouvé les vampires. Enfin, c'étaient surtout les vampires qui les avaient trouvés les premiers.

Et maintenant, Ron priait pour qu'ils décident de les emmener plutôt que de les tuer sur place.

Il se sentit subitement soulevé du sol et posé tel un sac à patates sur l'épaule du vampire qui l'avait attrapé. Elle lui avait paru menue et faible, il s'était bien trompé. Elle l'avait mis K.O en moins d'une minute. Il se résigna enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Il faisait tellement sombre qu'il ne pouvait distinguer que les formes élancées de leurs attaquants. La vampire avait vraisemblablement pris la tête du cortège puisqu'il pouvait voir les jambes d'Eliot et Harry qui se balançaient au rythme de la marche des êtres de la nuit. S'il n'avait pas le ventre tordu par la peur, il aurait rigolé de la situation.

Ils marchèrent plusieurs heures pendant lesquelles il se retint de jurer à chaque fois que les cheveux de la vampire, habilement attachés en une queue de cheval, lui foutaient le visage. Et puis, il s'ennuyait à mourir. On lui avait ligoté les mains et les pieds, il ne pouvait même pas bouger un doigt. Sa tortionnaire s'arrêta si subitement qu'il ne put empêcher un grognement désapprobateur sortir de sa bouche. Ce qui, évidemment, la fit bien rigoler. Et elle était sarcastique par dessus le marché.

Il espérait vraiment que ce satané vampire reconnaisse Harry, ou alors, il ne donnerait pas cher de leur peau.

Un grincement lui fit relever la tête et sa vampire se remit en mouvement. Il aperçut un immense portail en bronze au moment où ils entraient dans ce qui devait être le domaine des êtres de la nuit. Il ne pouvait voir les visages de ses amis, mais il était sûr qu'ils étaient tout aussi effrayés que lui. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans leur manoir et traversèrent plusieurs couloirs avant qu'on les dépose avec douceur sur un tapis moelleux. Ron fronça les sourcils. Les tapis moelleux ne collaient vraiment pas avec l'idée qu'il se faisait des vampires, ni même la douceur. On détacha ses liens avec attention et aux doigts fins qui s'occupaient de délier ses poignets, il se douta que c'était sa vampire. Il se crispa quand elle passa une main fine sur sa barbe naissante. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Non seulement, il ne voyait rien du tout, mais il ne savait même pas à quoi s'attendre et cela l'effrayait.

Le contact s'estompa finalement et il sentit plus qu'il ne vit qu'elle se levait et qu'elle s'éloignait. Au moment où la porte claqua, une lumière aveuglante envahit la pièce. Il ferma les yeux de douleur et après s'être relativement habitué, il ouvrit doucement ses paupières. Eliot était juste à côté de lui, les mains posées sur ses yeux, comme un enfant ayant peur du noir. Il eut un élan de compassion pour l'adolescent qui apprenait douloureusement la dure réalité de la guerre. Derrière lui, Harry, allongé sur le dos, la tête tournée vers lui, le regardait avec anxiété. Il lui rendit son regard inquiet et le survivant grimaça.

Il se redressa en position assise et observa la pièce où les vampires les avaient déposés. Un grand lit trônait au centre tandis qu'un canapé et une grande armoire se trouvaient de chaque côté de celui-ci. A la gauche du lit, une grande fenêtre aux volets fermés donnait sur l'extérieur. Le tout dans les tons rouges. Ron hésitait franchement entre l'idée que la chambre donnait l'impression d'appartenir à un ancien Gryffondor ou au contraire si elle avait plus une connotation sanguine. Et il penchait sincèrement pour la deuxième.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Harry se lever et s'approcher d'Eliot, qui avait ôté ses mains de ses yeux. Il l'aida à se relever, puis se tourna vers son meilleur ami qui se releva difficilement, les membres engourdis. Il l'attrapa subitement par le bras et le serra contre lui. Ron lui rendit son étreinte et il sentit son cœur s'apaiser. Ils avaient beau se trouver dans un sacré bourbier, il avait assez de confiance en son meilleur ami pour savoir qu'il ne les laisserait pas mourir aussi facilement. Harry relâcha son étreinte et se tourna vers Eliot qu'il attrapa également et qu'il serra dans ses bras. Le jeune homme se tendit, indécis quant à ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait l'habitude des étreintes viriles d'Alex, mais, celui-ci étant le seul autre garçon qu'il ait jamais côtoyé, excepté son père, il se demanda s'il pouvait répondre à celle du Survivant. Il rendit finalement l'étreinte à son nouvel ami. Il ne l'aurait pas dit, mais il avait eu tellement peur que ce simple geste d'affection le rassura.

Ron ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la scène. Quand Harry avait accepté que le gosse se joigne à eux, il s'était alors demandé pourquoi. Il avait 16 ans et n'était apparemment jamais sorti de chez lui. Il serait un poids plus qu'un allié. Pourtant au fil des jours, il avait découvert que le gamin avait en lui une force qu'il n'avait pas soupçonnée. Il ne s'était pas plaint une seule fois et malgré le fait qu'il ne puisse pas encore utiliser la magie, il continuait d'aider les deux garçons à la force de ses bras.

Et il s'était attaché à lui. Comme un grand frère. Il sentait que le gosse cherchait de l'affection, et en tant que fils de famille nombreuse, il n'avait jamais été confronté à cela mais comprenait que la solitude puisse être un fardeau. Il se doutait même qu'Eliot avait vécu quelque chose d'assez difficile pour être là aujourd'hui. Il semblait brisé, abandonné. Et Ron prenait son rôle de protecteur très à cœur.

Eliot le tira de ses pensées en posant une main sur son bras. Ron secoua la tête d'un air fatigué.

- Au moins, on dormira plus confortablement cette nuit, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire avec un sourire moqueur.

Harry et Eliot le regardèrent avec un sourire joyeux et d'un même mouvement se jetèrent sur le lit. Ni une ni deux, Ron les rejoignit et ils se glissèrent tous les trois sous la couette avec un soupir de plaisir. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce que leur feraient les vampires, mais pour le moment, un bon lit leur semblait être le paradis.

* * *

Harry se releva quelques heures plus tard avec l'impression violente qu'on l'observait. Il était pourtant sûr de n'avoir rien entendu. Ron et Eliot dormait toujours, leurs ronflements brisant le silence de la pièce. Il se releva, une sueur froide coulant dans son dos. Et se figea.

Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Le vampire était assis sur le canapé, les jambes croisés, un verre de vin à la main. Il le fixait, un sourire aimable sur le visage.

- Harry Potter, commença-t-il d'une voix basse et grave, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

Le survivant se figea. Soit sa mémoire lui faisait défaut, soit il avait bel et bien devant lui Sanguini. Le vampire pencha la tête sur le côté et claqua des doigts. Harry fronça les sourcils alors que Ron et Eliot ouvraient les yeux en même temps.

Un sourire carnassier laissa voir les canines aiguisées de Sanguini et Harry sentit Eliot attraper la manche de son sweat dans un élan de peur. Ron s'était levé et était sorti du lit, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait plus sa baguette. Son visage devint livide et Harry se leva, suivi d'Eliot, pour lui tenir main forte. Certes, leurs chances étaient ridicules face au vampire qui dégageait une aura puissante, mais à trois, ils se sentaient plus forts.

- Allons, allons, je ne vais rien vous faire, leur dit Sanguini en les invitant chacun d'un geste de la main à se servir un verre de vin.

Ron ne bougea pas, imité par Eliot. Harry, lui, osa faire un pas en avant, et saisissant la carafe posé sur le bureau, il versa le liquide rouge dans un verre en cristal. Il porta le verre à ses lèvres en jetant un regard au vampire puis à ses deux amis et avala une gorgée du vin, attendant que Sanguini dise quelque chose.

- Il semble que vous me cherchiez, Mr. Potter ?

La question ne nécessitait aucune réponse. Et Harry le savait. Il se leva et s'approcha de Harry d'une démarche aérienne. Il s'arrêta devant le bureau, et entreprit de remplir deux verres qu'il proposa ensuite à Ron et Eliot avec un regard méticuleux. Les deux garçons attrapèrent les verres en se tenant le plus éloignés possible du vampire, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer avec une lueur amusée dans le regard.

- Auriez-vous perdu vos langues Messieurs ? Leur demanda Sanguini d'un ton moqueur.

- Hé bien, commença Harry, nous sommes ici pour une bonne raison.

- Je n'en doute pas. Cependant, le moment n'est pas venu pour en parler. Vous devez être affamé. Suivez-moi.

L'ordre était équivoque et malgré le regard inquiet de Ron et d'Eliot, Harry suivit le vampire hors de la pièce, rapidement rejoint par ses deux camarades qui ne manquèrent pas de se rapprocher de lui à la vue des couloirs sombres.

Les trois garçons suivirent le vampire à travers un dédale de couloirs tous plus effrayants les uns que les autres. Durant tout le trajet, ils n'avaient croisés personne, à croire que le manoir était vide de toute présence. Les trois garçons se gardèrent bien de poser des questions, préférant suivre le vampire tant que celui-ci semblait être disposé à les garder en vie.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans une grande salle sombre qui faisait étrangement penser à celle de Poudlard si on omettait le côté obscur et abandonné du lieu. Des chandelles éclairaient partiellement l'endroit. Une seule grande table trônait au milieu de la pièce, sur laquelle des plats étaient posés. Sanguini se tourna vers les trois garçons avec un sourire qui se voulait aimable mais qui paraissait plutôt carnassier si on faisait attention aux canines aiguisées du vampire. Il leur désigna des chaises sur lesquelles les trois compères prirent place avec une moue inquiète. Sanguini, quant à lui, s'assit en bout de table et regarda les trois garçonsen les invitant d'un geste de la main à manger.

Après avoir inspecté minutieusement son assiette, Ron planta finalement sa fourchette dans le morceau de viande devant lui qu'il porta ensuite à sa bouche avec un soupir de plaisir. Harry le regarda avec un sourire sincère. Visiblement, le rouquin n'avait pas perdu de son appétit et cela lui faisait plaisir. Il n'aurait su dire si Sanguini semblait disposé à les écouter, mais le survivant souhaitait vraiment pouvoir lui faire confiance. Il entreprit donc lui aussi de manger, rapidement suivi d'Eliot qui attendait un signe de son mentor pour attaquer le repas.

Ils mangèrent en silence sous le regard satisfait du vampire. Sanguini se leva au moment même où la porte de la salle grinça. Harry, Ron et Eliot se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la source du bruit et se figèrent de peur alors qu'une ombre s'avançait vers le centre de la pièce. Un frisson leur parcouru le dos alors que la voix grave de Sanguini résonnait dans la salle.

- Kira va s'occuper de vous faire visiter les lieux.

L'inconnu s'approcha de la lumière d'une bougie.

C'était une vampire. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 20 ans. Mais Ron n'aurait su dire si c'était là son vrai âge. Ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés en une queue de cheval haute. Les traits de son visage étaient fins et deux yeux argentés le fixaient avec une lueur moqueuse. Il n'eut pas besoin d'un seul mot pour comprendre qu'elle était celle qui l'avait mis à terre et porté jusqu'ici. Etrangement, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

* * *

**Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?**

**D'abord, j'espère que vous avez aimé être un peu du côté de Ron. Je sais que généralement c'est un personnage un peu mis de côté parce qu'on le trouve pataud ou un peu lourd, mais je tenais vraiment à donner l'image que j'avais de lui, qui est celle d'abord d'un homme, mais aussi celle d'un ami.**

**Ensuite, que pensez-vous de la relation qui s'est instauré entre Eliot et Harry et Ron ?**

**Plus général, que pensez-vous d'Eliot tout court ? :)**

**Et de Sanguini ? Est-il trop cliché ou trop je sais pas ? Haha**

**Ainsi que de Kira ?**

**Je sais que je peux me vautrer avec le thème des vampires, mais j'espère vraiment que ça ne vous aura pas ennuyé ! :)**

**Sinon, dans le chapitre suivant, vous aurez le droit à un personnage caractériel, à des révélations sur Carlius, et surtout, au petit combat de coq de Alex et Drago !**

**Si vous êtes sages, Drago, Alex, Harry, Ron ou même Eliot vous préparons une gâteau avec tout l'amour dont ils peuvent faire preuve ! :D**

**See you soon !**


End file.
